The Dimension Chronicles: Transformation
by xXBookworm101Xx
Summary: When a surprise attack from the D.C.R warps Stacey into the Warriors world, ThunderClan takes her and three others in. With a war brewing in the air, she now has to learn how to fight. But, it looks like she's getting some extra help from a couple of suspicious characters... Sequel to Meet the Warriors.
1. Prologue

**To all the new readers, hello and welcome. :) I am xXBookworm101Xx You can call me Book. ^^ As the summary says, this is a sequel. You can read it without reading the first part, but I do suggest reading it.**

**To all the people that know me; What is up? :D Sorry for the long wait. I had to plot it out a bit, and that took some time. Also, I was drawing the cover. I thought it came out nice. :3 Except for the fact that the s gets cut off. **

**I'm going to stop talking now. :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

This isn't normal.

This was 't supposed to happen.

My paws padded against the ground.

A cat.

Just my luck.

I have to be the animal I hate the most to live.

"Where'd she go?" asked Sarah.

"Find her!" exclaimed Carlos.

They would never find me. Not while I was in this form. I sprinted away from their voices, hoping that they wouldn't aim their guns at me.

When the D.C offered to help me, I thought they would kill Sarah and Carlos. The lady had been so nice too. She called herself the One. She had put her hands on my shoulder and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I can save you. You will no longer be hunted."

Yeah, right. That's why I'm running for my life from two highly trained assassins.

My paws were screaming in pain from all the running, so I allowed myself to slow down. I looked over my shoulder to check on the assassins hot on my tail. (Literally.) It seemed that becoming a cat has confused them, so they were far, far away from where I was.

Good. Looks like I can finally get some rest.

Looking around, I spotted what I decided was a barn. I slowly padded towards it. It seemed that all those hours of being on the run has caught up to me. I felt like I could sleep for hours on end. As I got closer, I saw that there were horses. I stopped for a moment to admire them. Back at home, my parents owned a farm with some horses. Sometimes, I used to go over there and ride them just for fun.

Fun.

It's been a while since I've had that.

I've been running away from them for a couple of months now. Even a couple of hours of peaceful sleep is appreciated.

"Who are you?"

Startled, I looked up. Sitting on a fence was a small gray and white cat. "Oh... My name is Ava."

"Ava... That's a nice name. Are you new?"

"I guess you could say that."

"You seem worn down. Would you like a place to sleep?"

My ears perked up. "Oh, yes, please!"

She purred. "Well. Come with me then." She lead me to the barn. It was huge!

''Floss? Who is this?'' A gray and white cat padded up to me.

''Oh, this is Ava,'' replied Floss. ''She needs a place to stay and I suggested that she should stay here.''

''I see,'' he replied. ''Very well. If you want, you can sleep on that hay over there.'' He pointed his tail to what I considered a rather uncomfortable place to sleep. Personally, I prefer an extra-soft mattress, but it's like I can find any of those. I walked over to the hay and settled myself in it. Wow. This isn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. Sighing peacefully and drifted off into a wonderful deep sleep.

A sleep that didn't last too long.

Floss woke me up, eyes wide with panic. "Run, run, run!" She shoved me out of the hay.

''Uff! What the hell? I was sleeping!'' I opened my mouth to yawn and closed it almost instantly.

Smoke.

The barn was on fire.

I got up on my paws.

''Run, run, run, run, run! Don't look back!'' exclaimed Floss.

I suddenly became a bullet. I zipped out of that barn, my heart in my throat. I looked back for just a split second, and regretted it instantly. The barn was engulfed in angry flames. It licked the sky, looking like it wanted to devour it as well.

Floss and that other cat...

I didn't stop running until I hit the forest. That's when I allowed myself to slow down.

Big mistake.

My head spun from exhaustion and thirst. I staggered around, feeling light-headed. My vision blurred so the whole world looked like one huge blurry blob. I collapsed on the ground. I couldn't take it any more.

What happened next is still very vauge to me. I remember someone nuzzling my neck. It was a girl, I'm sure of it. She had red fur, a bushy tail, and a white paw. Some part of me said that I had seen her somewhere before

"Help..." I said weakly to her.

She looked at me in surprise.

My head. Ow...

Black spots started to fill my vision. I was blacking out, I knew it.

Before I was gone to the world, I heard her say something that surprised me beyond compare.

Just as I was slipping. Into the world of unconsciousness, I heard her say loud and clear:

"Oh, StarClan. You're Avalon."

* * *

**:D So, what do you guys think?**

**If you have any questions, PM me and I will explain it to you. :3**

**So... yeah... Well... Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**:D Hi, there!**

**:D I really have nothing to say.**

**:D So enjoy!**

* * *

**In Which We Get Two Surprise Visitors**

Three days.

Just three more days and it's all over.

I sighed, took a marker, and checked today's date off.

Just three more days.

"Stacey? Are you up?"

"Yeah, I'm up."

"Can you come down here? I need some help with breakfast."

"Oh, okay." I slipped my feet into some slippers and went down the stairs. My mom was in the kitchen making pancakes. My stomach turned at the memory of Bramble, Squirrel, Jay, Lion, my siblings, and I making pancakes together. I know it's been months since they've left, but I just can't get over the fact that they really are gone.

"Thinking about them?" I nodded. "Oh, sweetie. I know it's hard to let go of your first charges." I nodded. "Now, can you help me with breakfast?" I nodded. "Good. I need you take over the whole operation. I need to call your father."

"Can't that wait?"

"Sweetie, he's in Germany. The-"

"Time is different there. I know, I know." I sighed and leaned against the table. "I don't know why you even bother talking to him. He doesn't really care about us anymore."

My mother's voice was tight when she replied, "He does care about us. He just needs some time to, you know, get away from the USA."

Dear Lord, my mother will stop at nothing to believe that he will come back. Ever since he filed the divorce, she's been calling him up almost everyday. It's been hard for her to cope with him leaving. I can understand that but I just don't understand why she won't accept the fact that he is gone forever.

Sighing, I took control of making breakfast while my mom went up to call my dad. I looked out the window and looked at the frost that had settled on the ground. Just a mere week ago we has celebrated Christmas. Being in a Catholic high-school, they give you a good solid two weeks of vacation.

Three more days until I go back to school.

"You making pancakes?" I looked over my shoulder to see Casey.

"Yup."

"Reminds me of the time I threw a remote control at Lionblaze."

"The poor boy," I commented.

"Hey, he deserved it for showing up in only his underwear." She paused for a moment then said, "Do you want me to get the others?"

"If you could, please do. Uh... Don't get mom."

"Don't worry. I heard her talking to that shitty ass-hole while I was walking down here."

"Casey, the language."

"What? You agree with me!"

I sighed. "I know. Look, just go get the others."

I heard her footsteps fade away. Turning back all my attention to the breakfast, I saw a couple of strawberries. I took a knife and poked them cautiously.

Nope. None of them are poisonous.

When I was done, I put the pancakes on a plate and put it on the table. Magically, everyone appeared. Jacob, my 10-year-old brother, had grown almost two inches since summer. Krista, my 14-year old sister, was now a fresh man in what she called "The Highest Punishment." Casey, who turned 14 just two days ago, had grown at least an inch.

Me?

Well, I'm currently battling my friends over my feelings about Blaise, I haven't really grown much, High school has gotten harder, and I've been struggling to juggle all that plus my job as a Guardian.

Yup.

I'm an official member of the D.C now.

Apparently taking helping your brother's charges makes you a member.

We all sat down and started to eat. I glanced over to my mom's empty seat.

Still talking to him, I see.

We were finishing when she came downstairs to join us. I had offered to stay with her, but she told me that she was fine alone. "I need to think."

She's been saying that a lot nowadays. That and "I think," or "I'm tired," or "Could you please," or "I don't care."

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

Dear God, who could that be?

I went over to the door and opened it. Standing out there in the freezing cold was other than the boy that everyone thought I should be dating. Blaise wore a heavy black jacket and a black hat to match . I shook my head and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh... My parents told me to get some fresh air."

"And...?"

"I threw a football at something I should 't have. So... They got mad. So I need a place to hide for a couple of hours. So..."

"Sure. My home is your home."

He smiled brightly. "Thanks, Stace."

My heart skipped a couple of beats. I'm not sure why though. It's been happening a lot more frequently than usual.

Blaise took them off and placed his boots on the porch and hopped inside. There, he took off his jacket and I was about to receive it for him but he brushed off my offer and hung the jacket himself. "Don't worry, Stace. I came here uninvited."

"But, you're still my guest."

He shook his head. "Well, whatever. Where is your mom?"

"Oh, in the kitchen," I said, pointing to where it was.

He stood there for a moment, looking at me. "Did... Did you do something to your hair?"

"Oh! You noticed?" I gently rugged my hair. "My mom wanted me to change my hair style a bit."

"It looks good on you."

My face went hot. He thought it looked good on me? "Oh... Thank you."

Blaise smiled sweetly.

"Blaise?" I turned around to see my mom. "Blaise, what are you doing here?"

"Oh... I did something so my parents are mad. I promise I will leave in a couple of hours."

She nodded and went up the stairs. She trusted Blaise not to do anything... Naughty, I guess. We've been friends for so long, she sees him almost like a son.

We went up to my room and sat down at opposite sides of the bed. "So, how was your Christmas?" I asked Blaise.

"It was pretty cool. I got to see some cousins I haven't seen in a long time. I liked all of my presents, except the one that I got from from my Aunt Queen. It was an algebra practice tablet. She said she got because she knew I was struggling with algebra. At one part, all the guys got together and played football. My team won, which was awesome."

"Of course they won! They had you their team. Aren't you the star player of the school's football team?"

He blushed intensely. "I'm not that good..."

"You did over half the touch-downs the last season!"

"That's only because they were easy. I bet you could have done it too."

I shook my head. Dear Lord, couldn't this guy see just how good he was? Why did he have to keep on denying it? "Okay, fine."

"You don't sound very convinced."

"Because I'm not."

"So, you really think I'm the best player?"

"Absolutely."

"Then you know nothing about football."

"I know you're good. That has to count for something."

Blaise blushed and shook his head. "If only you knew..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. How was your Christmas?"

"It was nice. Everyone except my dad came over to celebrate. My cousin Gwen took out her Nerf gun and randomly started shooting people. Of course we all forgave her because she was only three. Much like you, I really liked all the presents I got. Well, I really didn't like the one I got from my Grandpa. He gave me a golf club and said that I should learn golf."

Blaise looked at me incredulously. "Learn golf? The most boring sport in the world?"

"Blaise-"

"You're defending a sport that's highlight is watching the ball fly after the guy hits at least an hour later?"

"It's just a minute or two."

"You mean an hour or two."

"No, I meant what I said." I shook my head. "Let's not argue about golf anymore."

"Oh, okay." Blaise leaned back in the pillows. "So, how long and the baby will be here?"

"Oh, about a month or so."

"It sure is showing in your mom. Are you being a good big sister and helping her out?"

"Of course! She's also been making Krista do chores around the house. It's quite amusing listening to her complain about how she was going to miss a phone call."

Blaise grinned for a moment, probably imagining her doing that. But, it was quickly with an irritated expression. "So, your douche-bag father going to help with the baby?"

I winced mentally at the language. "No. He divorced my mom, remember? He's never coming back."

Blaise contemplated this for a while. "I wish I could go to Germany just to beat the crap out of him."

"I wouldn't suggest that."

"Why? Because he's older? He left his wife and soon-to-be-five children alone, he slapped you and Casey, he disowned all of you, and he is a total and complete douche-bag. I have all the reasons I need to beat him up."

"I know, Blaise. It's just that-"

"Your not comfortable with the thought of your Dad and I punching each other."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again because of me."

Blaise's eyes softened. "Stace, you know I would do anything for you, even if it means getting hurt. You're my best friend. Whatever I do for you is on my own account. There is no reason to feel guilty."

I sighed. Dear Lord, this boy just won't understand. "Look, I don't want to talk about my father anymore."

"Alright," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

I thought for a moment, then said, "Remember that I told you that I got an object to take care of?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to see it?"

Blaise smiled brightly. "Sure."

I grinned and got off the bed. I opened the dresser and took out a small red box. Around the corners were Chinese letters painted in gold. I walked back to the bed and handed the box to Blaise. He took it from me and opened it. Inside was a porcelain Chinese cat. Blaise gingerly took out from the box. "It's so small... This thing can bend dimensions?"

"Amazing, right? The got it from a raid. Mom said it was a Class 4 Dimension Bender."

There were six levels when it comes to objects that can bend dimensions. Class 1 is the weakest and Class 6 is the strongest. The numbers mean what the maximum number of people that it can transport at a time. Jacob's is a Class 2, as you can guess.

Blaise rubbed his hand against it. "How can something that can fit in the palm of my hand be able to transport at least four people?"

I shrugged. "Who knows. The only thing I have to do is make sure no one steals it or uses it. Mom says that for someone new into the world of Dimensions a Class 4 is really big responsibly. She said that I was only going to take care of it for a couple of weeks."

"For how long have you had it?"

"A couple of weeks."

"So..."

"This is probably my last day or so with it."

"Wow. You' be been able to take care of it for that long?"

I nodded. "But, it isn't as easy as it looks."

"What do you mean?"

"The D.C.R will do crazy things to get ahold of something like this. If you think about it, four people at a time is a lot."

"I guess." He handed me the cat. "I can't believe that something so small can be so powerful."

"That's what the D.C.R does. They take otherwise harmless objects and turn them into dimension benders. That way normal humans do all the dirty work for them."

Dear God, I'm calling others normal humans. My life really has become messed up.

"Stace..."

"Yes?"

"I-I have something to tell you."

I cocked my head. "Yes...?"

"Stace, I-"

"STACEY!"

"Oh, could you hold that for a moment?"

Blaise bit his lip. "Sure."

I smiled. "Thanks." I left my room and went over to Jacob's room.

For all of you who didn't know this before, my brother's room used to be a disaster. It used to be like a hurricane had gone through it, had a party, got drunk, and made mountains. Now, however, he's made an effort to make it clean. Now the hurricane did all that his closet, leaving his room spotless. Oh, how I dread the day that I have to clean his closet out.

Jacob handed me a book. "Could take care of this for a while?"

"Of course!" I took the book from him.

Just as I was leaving, he said. "Stacey, good luck. Remember to never trust the Scarred One."

"The what?"

"What are you talking about? Just remember to not put the book near your object."

I opened my mouth to say something, but opted not to. I've learned from experience that once Jacob closes a conversation, it's impossible to go back to it. I left the room and went back to Blaise.

"Another Warriors book?"

"What can I say? My brother happens to be a fan of cats with weird names."

"You haven't read the series yet?"

I shook my head. "I haven't had the time."

"And yet you finished the whole Percy Jackson series under a week?"

"That's something totally different," I retorted, blushing.

"Yeah, right."

I flushed and threw the book at him. Blaise caught the book and looked the cover. "The Last Hope, huh? Sounds interesting."

"The title is a bit cliché ."

"Really?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much."

Blaise shook his head. "Only you would know that."

I smiled briefly. He handed me back the book and I put it on the top of my bookshelf.

"You know, I've been thinking about finally cracking on the Warriors series. It's just that... Well... I guess you could say I'm scared. I don't want to read anything bad about Brambleclaw or Squirrelflight. I want to remember them they way they were when I met them."

Blaise hugged me from behind. "I understand, Stace."

I sighed and leaned back into him. Some part of me wanted to see them so badly that it would be stupid enough to put another Warrior book in from of a Dimension Bender just to see them again. But, what were the chance of it actually picking them up again? The only way I would be able to see them again would be somehow going into their dimension. Unfortunately, I have only a very small amount of knowledge on Dimension traveling, so I don't want to risk it.

I don't why but it popped into my head that Blaise was about to say something to be when Jacob called for me. "Blaise?"

"I'm listening."

"Good. Do you remember what you were going to tell me before Jacob called for me?"

"The question is if I will ever forget," he muttered under his breath. I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear that, so I chose to ignore it. He sighed. "Yeah l, I remember."

"Could you tell me now?"

Blaise let go of me. I turned around to face him. He took a deep breath. "Stace, I've been trying to say this for a long time now. I-I know you might not feel the same, but I need you to know this. Stacey, from the bottom of my heart, I-"

_CRASH!_

There was not time to think. I immediately launched myself onto whatever genius had decided to crash through my window. Unfortunately, I used too much force and almost ended up falling out of my window with that said person. As I dangled on the windowsill, I looked up to see the one person that had never wanted to see ever again.

"Miss me?"

"Curse you, Zachary!"

Zachary just grinned. "Aw, is that anyone to say hello to a lover?"

"Lover?" I spat angrily. "What the heck?"

"Anderson? What the hell are you doing here?" Blaise poked his head out of the window.

"Oh, Donner, didn't your girlfriend-"

"Stacey is not my girlfriend!" Blaise said, livid with anger.

"Oh, you were saving her for me? How kind of you!"

If looks could kill, Zachary would have dead. Blaise glared at him and said, his voice an angry whisper. "Say that again."

"Oh, you were saving her for me? How kind of you!"

With incredible ease, Blaise hauled him up into the room. I managed to scramble back in. Blaise had started to beat Zachary up. I took this chance in which Zachary was distracted by to take the box and find some other place for it.

I didn't get too far

It all happened in slow motion. I was taking the box from the bed, ready to sprint out of there. Zachary saw me take the box. He managed to escape Blaise's punches and tackled me to the ground. I fell and the box flew up into the air. It opened and sent the cat flying.

My heart nearly stopped.

I have no clue what happens to a Dimension Bender when it breaks, but I don't want to find out.

But, I couldn't get Zachary off of me. All I could do was watch helplessly as the cat sailed through the air.

And landed right on the Warrior book Jacob had just given me.

The last thought I had before the world became black was around the lines of:

Dear Lord, we are so dead.

* * *

**Oh, Zachary. You just have to come in and ruin everything, don't you? xD**

**Yup. ^^**

**That's all I have for now.**

**Good bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**BEFORE YOU THROW YOUR RANDOM OBJECTS AT ME, LET ME EXPLAIN WHY THIS WAS SO LATE!**

**I had a volleyball and basketball camp.**

**At some point I got writers block. **

**And I that I was really lazy.**

**...**

**There. You have it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In Which Blaise Tells You About The Challenge**

Ow.

My head.

It felt like I had fallen on concrete. It was this intense, throbbing pain at the back of my head.

Ugh.

I slowly opened my eyes. The sun immediately hit me, blinding me. I closed my eyes again.

Ow.

What the hell had happened? One moment I was just about to tell Stacey that I love her and the next I was attempting to beat the crap out of that Anderson brat. I never thought I would see his face again. Thank goodness that I had all the right to punch him when I did meet him again, though.

Suddenly, I felt a shadow over me. I slowly blinked my eyes to stare right into amber eyes.

"Are feeling okay?"

"Uh... I honestly have no clue," I replied truthfully.

My vision was a bit blurry from the pain, but I'm pretty sure it was a boy with yellow blonde hair talking.

"Blaise?"

Stacey.

I looked to the side and saw her. She looked so beautiful. Her black hair seemed on her face, yet I could see her brown eyes. And she had such a cute nose. It looked pink!

Wait.

Her nose is pink and it doesn't look like a human nose at all.

"Blaise?"

At moment, my vision cleared up completely. I then realize that the two people sitting at my sides were not people at all, but cats. Stacey smiled nervously.

"W-w-what...?" I looked at myself. "GAH! I'm a cat!"

My brown hair covered my whole body. Fortunately, it wasn't curly. Personally, I don't like my hair texture. Like my human body, my cat body was lightly muscled. I play football. It's hard not to have some visible muscles.

And Stacey... Oh, she was beautiful. She had black fur that seemed to shine in the light. Her brown eyes looked at my worriedly, making me catch my breath. Her nose was the prettiest shade of pink...

"So, Donner is finally awake."

The instant I heard those words, I got up on my feet (or paws) and snarled in it's direction.

No other than Zachary Anderson stood there at the mouth of the den. Or, the cat version of him, anyways. He had thick brown fur with a body shape that was much like my own. His green eyes sparkled deviously as he looked at me.

"Oh, good morning, Donner."

I let out a low growl. "Anderson..."

"Did you get your beauty sleep, Princess Aurora?"

I snarled.

"Oh, did that hurt your feelings?"

That's it.

I'm murdering this kid.

I launched myself at him. He dodged and I ended up eating dirt. I could already see the smirk on his smug little ugly face. I instantly got on my feet again and jumped up on his back, successfully I may add. Zachary yelped as he hit the floor. I quickly sprang away from him.

He turned to me and growled. ''Oh, so that's how you want to play, Donner? Bring it on.''

I growled and crouched down low. My tail flicked around.

Zachary mimicked my movements.

I was going to pulverize this bastard. I could give two shits that I could end up with serious injuries. I don't care. I'm going to beat this bastard into pieces, then set fire to those pieces, then run them over with a car, set them on fire again, and beat up whatever is left of him after that.

''Blaise!''

I snapped out of my thoughts to see who had said my name. Only to get hit by Anderson and go flying. I hit the floor. Hard.

Zachary smirked. ''Hey, aren't you a football player?''

I growled and jumped up on feet (or paws). What he telling me I was weak? Hell, I'll show him weak.

It didn't take too long before it became a full-fledged fight. My anger took control. I ran on hate and adrenaline. The only thing I wanted to do was to show this asshole that I was not weak.

I was winning. I was frigging beating this guy's ass off.

Suddenly, I felt someone's teeth sink into the back of my neck. Then, I saw that Zachary was no longer below me. Instead, he was a couple of steps away, a white cat holding him by the back off his neck as well. I looked back to see who was holding me. Stacey's brown eyes looked at me in total and complete terror. ''Blaise...''

I was still running on hate and adrenaline. ''What?'' I spat angrily. ''I was beating the crap out of Anderson! Let me continue!''

She shook her head. ''Blaise, you've already done enough-''

''No I haven't!''

''Blaise... please... stop...''

''Why? You want him beat up too!''

She winced. ''I can agree with you that Zachary-''

''Anderson,'' I corrected.

''-Isn't my favorite person. But, I don't want him to get beat up.''

''Why? He's part of the D.C.R!''

''Blaise-''

''What's going on here?''

''About time you came, Firestar,'' said an irritated voice.

I turned away from Stacey to come face to face with who I suppose was Firestar. He had red fur that almost seemed to be on fire at the moment. He had dark green eyes that seemed to look right through me. He was about my height and I'm guessing that his physical appearance was much like my own when he was younger. It was plainly obvious that he was pretty old. Though, he was in pretty good shape for someone of his age.

''Hello,'' he said.

''Uh... hi,'' I replied weakly.

''What was going here?''

''Uh...''

''He was assaulting me!'' screeched Zachary.

''You were taunting me and calling me names!'' I snapped back.

''Oh, so I hurt your big old ego, eh?''

I growled and sprang towards him, intent on killing him.

I would have been able to do that, if it wasn't for Firestar stepping on my tail. I became a rubber band and bouncing right back to where I was before, now with an aching tail. ''Hey!'' I protested.

Firestar looked at me sternly. ''I will not allow fighting between comrades.''

''Comrades? Pft, this guy is no comrade! He's the enemy! Kill him before he betrays us or something like that!''

Firestar looked at Stacey. "You were right. They do hate each other."

I turned to Stacey. She looked at me nervously. "What did you tell them?" I said with an edge of anger.

"I'm sorry, Blaise! I just leave Zachary off to fend for himself! I know he's part of the D.C.R, but... I just couldn't! I'm sorry..."

My heart melted. My poor Stacey. She really did have a heart of gold. Though, her willingness to help others is her best strength and weakness. I sighed. "Oh, Stace. I know you just want to help, but just remember that he is the enemy."

She nodded. "I know. I just couldn't-"

"I understand. It's okay. No need to apologize."

"Is this whole thing done?" asked the white cat that was next to Anderson.

"I think it is, Cloudtail," replied Firestar.

"Good," grumbled Cloudtail, walking away.

Geez. Take a chill pill, dude.

Firestar motioned for Stacey and I to follow him by flicking his tail. He looked up at Zachary and motioned for him to come as well. The asshole nodded and followed him.

He lead us to this huge rock. He kept on it and looked at us to do the same. Zachary and I managed to get on without much trouble. Stacey, being smaller and that experienced in sports, had a bit of trouble but manger to get up. At the top of the rock was a den with green stuff hanging over it. Firestar went through it and the three of us followed. It was a rather big den, with more green stuff inside. I gingerly touched it with my paws.

Soft.

Damn it.

I want to sleep now.

Firestar waved us tail over a big patch of the green stuff as thigh we wanted us to sit there. We did so. I, of course, settled next to Stacey, not wanting to sit next to Zachary. He made a point by sitting down on her other side and flashing me a devious look.

Damn him.

"Now," said Firestar, making me divert my attention from Zachary. "I would like to talk to you about your stay here-"

"We're staying here?" I blurted.

"Shhh..." said Stacey.

I shut up.

Firestar looked at me curiously before continuing. "Yes. Though, it's only because it was requested from my deputy and daughter."

"Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw!" said Stacey happily.

Firestar nodded. "They have both already told me about you, Stacey." She looked away as though embarrassed. "From what I hear, you are someone that can be depended on. I'm going to trust them and trust you."

He turned to me. "Your name is Blaise, correct?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I've heard a little bit about you. But from what I've heard, I can easily guess that you are a good kid. For that I feel that I can trust you."

I mentally sighed in relief.

"It's Zachary, correct?"

"Yes."

"Now you I'm very reluctant about. Not only do I know very little about you, but Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight didn't seem to be happy about Stacey asking us to take you in as well."

"I see," said Zachary.

"Now, because I agree with Stacey that no cat should be left behind, I will allow you to be here. But, if you act suspicious or anything of that sort, be sure that ThunderClan will not tolerate you."

He dipped his head. "I understand, Firestar."

Firestar nodded and got up.

"Excuse me," said Stacey. "For how long will you let us stay here?"

"As long as you need," he replied.

She nodded. "But, I don't want to be a burden. If there is anything you need, please tell me. I will be happy to repay you for your hospitality. "

Firestar looked at with a slightly amused expression. "Very well. If there is anything I need help with, I'll tell you about it. Now, it's time all three of you left."

I dipped my head and got up. The other two did the same thing. On e we were outside, I suddenly asked Stacey. "Hey, Stace. How does he know us?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, how did he know about us? Aren't the Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw from another book? Shouldn't it have not affected this book?"

Stacey smiled nervously. "Well... I have a vague idea. From what I know, the Dimension Benders can sense who was the last person to touch it. Apparently, it can read whatever changes you've made to the characters and the after effects."

"You change the whole story?"

She winced. "No. The original plot line is something that cannot be changed. More or less I've created an alternate dimension."

"So..."

"The cats that you see here aren't the original original ones. They are real, they just... Well... are the product of the thing that wasn't in the plot."

"Ah..."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Zachary.

"Good," I snapped. "Wouldn't want you to understand anyways."

He growled. "Watch your words, Donner."

"Pft. Like I have to. You're the one that has a warning." He slitted his eyes at me. I smiled innocently. "Oh, did that hurt your feelings?"

"Shut up, the both you," snapped Stacey. "Keep that up and they just might kick all of us out." With this, she walked away.

Wow. I've never heard Stacey sound so angry. My heart twisted. What if she was angry at me? What would happen to our friendship? Would she hate me? Oh, God. If she hated me...

"You love her."

I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at Zachary. He shrugged. "So?" I asked.

"Just makes this game a whole lot more difficult?"

"Game?" We where playing a game?

Zachary smiled coyly. "Oh, you didn't know?"

"No. Cough it up, mother-"

"No need to call me names to prove that you hate me."

"Just tell me the game."

"Of course. Now, I don't know if you know that I had previously kissed her."

I growled. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, I don't do that to ever girl that cross my path. I guess you could say that I'm... Attracted to her."

I let this sink in.

Zachary attracted to my Stacey.

Well, that's another reason to kill him.

He smiled. "I suppose you understand what that means."

"You're competition."

"Exactly. And I suppose that you now understand what the game is."

It took me a couple of seconds to reply. "Whose the first one to beat the crap out of the other."

"Uh... No. The game-perhaphs a challenge is much better said- is to see who is the first to get all of her affections. What do you say, Donner?"

I growled. "Oh, it is on.''

* * *

**Gees boys, what are you thinking?**

**xD I just love making Zachary annoy Blaise. Believe or not, I really like his character. ^^ You'll all understand much later.**

**Guess what?**

**I got a Deviantart account! :D**

**The link to it is in my profile. ^^ I shall be uploading Warriors fanart and things for the Dimension Chronicles plus a couple of other things. ^^ I sure hope that you guys can support me in my other passion: art!**

**:D**

**That's all.**

**Later!**


	4. Chapter 3

**There is reason this is so late.**

**Yup.**

**Blame the fact that I have recently started to become obsessed with these wonderful thing called Homestuck. **

**Yup.**

**I am now a Homestuck fan. **

***sighs***

**Anyways, enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

**In Which Avalon Tells Her Story and I Eat a Mouse for Her**

Boys.

Stupid boys.

Stupid, stupid boys

Stupid times a million boys.

Dear God, did they not understand our circumstances?

Well, I guess not.

Firestar told me that most of the Clan was disgruntled about letting the three of us in. He also said that there was a fourth cat that Squirrelflight tried to get in because she was hurt, but that Firestar said that it was best that they cared for the said cat outside of camp.

Why he let us healthy people in and not the sick one I don't understand, but it's his choice. It's not like I can go against it.

"Hey, what do you need?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. My feet (or paws) had lead me into a den that was covered from the top to the bottom in plants. In the middle of it was no other than Jay. He didn't really look much different from his human form except that he was... Well... A cat. His cloudy blue eyes seemed to be looking right at me.

"Oh, hello, Jayfeather. Nothing really."

"Then get out," he snapped, taking a leaf and putting it on a pile.

Dear Lord, he knows where to put it?

"Oh, don't be so surprised that a blind cat knows where to put stuff. Now, leave unless you are hurt or sick."

"Can I know what you are doing?"

"Putting herbs in piles and taking away all the old ones," he replied, taking another leaf and sniffing it. He pushed it away. "Leave."

"Okay... Are you sure you don't need-"

"I'M FINE! LEAVE!"

This made me back away very quickly. So quickly that I tripped over my new tail and landed on the ground.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's always like that," said a familiar female voice.

"Squirrelflight!" I said, getting up and turning around. She smiled sweetly. Just like when she was a human she had red fur that seemed to catch on fire in the sun. One of her paws where white and her tail was fluffy, just like a squirrel's. Her green shone with a gentle happiness that might have mimicked on of a mother seeing her child again. I bounced over to her and touched my nose with her.

"Squirrelflight!"

"You're acting like this is your first time seeing me," she said, laughing.

I laughed along with her. "I just can't help myself!"

Squirrel shook her head and purred. "Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked.

"That sounds nice!

"Yup. You're Stacey."

If I were a human, I would have blushed.

She smiled and motioned for me to follow her. As she passed through the entrance, she had to the brown tabby male guarding it, "I'm going for a walk with her." He nodded.

Squirrel lead me through the forest. I have to admit that I was amazed by it. It smelled of slightly damp wood and leaves. The dirt was soft against new my paw pads The sun filtered through the tops of the trees, making me feel peacefully.

"It's wonderful here, isn't it?" asked Squirrel.

"Yup. Nothing can beat nature," I replied, breathing in the forest's scent.

A smiled flirted across her face. "Brambleclaw was right. You really do take things as they come."

I laughed. "How are things for the two of you?"

"It's been fine. Though, he keeps on flirting with me and dropping hints about me being his mate."

"Wait... Aren't you already mates?"

"No."

"Why not? Isn't that the thing you've been waiting for a very long time?"

She smiled. "Oh, I do want to become his mate. I just want to see for how long he's going to keep on flirting with me and dropping subtle hints."

"So... You're playing with him?" I asked.

She flicked her eat. "I suppose you could call it that. More or less I want him to tell me straight his feelings for me in front if everyone. Once he does that, I'll accept his offer."

"I see..."

She shook her head. Suddenly, her ears perked up.

"Squi-"

"Sh!" She crouched down low to the ground and concentrated on a point. I watched in silence as she slowly crept towards her target. She flicked her tail and slitted her eyes. Suddenly, she darted straight through a patch of grass. I heard a squeal and jumped in surprise. Squirrel came back proudly holding her prize; a mouse. A dead mouse. A dead mouse that was now dripping in blood.

Nausea filled my sense.

How could she do something so terrible?

"Stacey? Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. But I don't think the mouse is."

She looked at me in confusion. "Why do you care about the mouse? It's just food."

"Food? Mice are living creatures that have feelings too!"

"I suppose. But they are delicious."

"Delicious? How can a mouse be delicious? It's a mouse!"

She purred. "Stacey, this is what well usually eat here."

My stomach did a flip-flop. "I'm going to have to eat mice?"

She nodded.

"But, it's not cooked!"

She purred again. She placed the mouse In front of me. "Here. Just try some."

I backed up. "No thanks. I'd rather starve."

"And leave your two friends?"

"One friend and one annoying pest." I sighed. "No. But..." I looked at the mouse in disgust. "I'm not eating that."

"Then what will you eat?"

This stumped me for a bit. Cats were carnivores, for eating only plants was out of the question. "I'll just find someone that has cat food."

She laughed. "The only place that does is a barn. Well, did."

"Did?" I asked,

She nodded. "It kinda had a fire a couple of days ago."

"Oh! Was there anyone there?"

She cocked her head, trying to remember. "Yes. Two cats, I think."

"Did they make it out?"

"I'm not sure. Though I believe they did."

"Was there anyone else?"

Squirrel looked at me nervously. "Well... sorta."

"Huh?"

"Follow me."

So, I did so. She lead deeper and deeper into the forest. so deep that it no longer looked friendly. Little to no light came to the ground. Every sound seemed to be magnified for extra creepiness. I stepped on a couple of things that I could not identify, but it was probably best I didn't.

Finally, we arrived at little cave. Squirrel padded on, obviously knowing the place. I, on the other hand, scampered by after her and pressed myself close to her.

Then, she said a name that I never would have thought I would hear here.

"Avalon?"

"Squirrelflight?" I heard some shuffling around and Avalon revealed herself.

She looked... Terrible. Her fur was a mess. It looked like she had just gotten out of bed and used a hairbrush and yanked off some of it. Her hazel eyes seems to have lost arrogance and seems to have been replaced by a look of wariness and sleepiness. She a bit bigger than me; though that was no surprise.

I'm rather short, remember?

Avalon blinked in surprise. "Stacey?" she asked.

"Avalon?" I took a step toward her. "Is that really you?"

It took her a few second to actually register that it was me. When she did, she ran to me at top speed and barged into me, knocking the air out of my lungs. She started to sob hysterically.

Not knowing what to do when my former enemy started to cry on me, I took a paw and awkwardly pat her back. "It's okay, Avalon."

After what could have easily been a full ten minutes of crying, Avalon started to calm down. She sniffed and said, "Sorry for going all out on you. These past couple of months have been hard on me."

"I heard from Florence that you were being chased by assassins."

She nodded. "Carlos and Sarah."

"Wait... Carlos and Sarah?"

"Yup."

"Carlos and Sarah?"

"Uh-huh."

"You aren't joking?"

"Nope."

"Sarah and Carlos."

"Yup."

"Those are their real names."

"Yeah."

"Those are some pretty lame names for highly trained assassins."

She shrugged. "I guess. But, that doesn't mean that you should take them lightly. Trust me. I've been on the run for all these months. These last couple of days have been the most relaxing ones I've had."

"Sarah and Carlos aren't on your trail anymore?"

"Nope. Not as far as I know. Suddenly turning into a cat sorta throws them off."

I had to giggle.

She smiled and said," How have things been back at home?"

"Oh, everything is fine. Krista told me that Florence joined the science team and she's already won an award because of it."

She nodded curtly. "I see."

"School has been... Well... School. "

She nodded. "How are things over in the D.C?"

"Fine, I suppose. I haven't really checked on how it's all going."

She cocked her head. "Why are you here?"

"Oh... It's a kinda long story."

"Well, I have all the time in the world," she replied, sitting down.

I thought about this. "Yeah." So, I told her about the events that had lead me here. The only thing I left out was what Jacob had told me about not trusting the Scarred one. I'd rather not tell someone something that even I don't understand

When I was done, Avalon smirked. "So, Blaise still has the hots for you."

"Wut?"

"Oh, come on! He was so going to confess to you!"

"He was not!" I replied.

"He so was! Look back at the events!"

"Don't you think I have?"

"Then tell me about he was going to say."

My mouth felt dry. I didn't want to believe that he was going to confess, but I didn't know what else he could have been trying to say. I sighed. "I don't know."

"See? He was going to pledge his undying love for you."

"He was not!" I shot back.

"And looks like he has some competition."

I huffed. "Zachary is just a stuck up brat that flirts with me because he's just like it. He annoys Blaise because... I don't know, he just does."

Avalon shook her head. "Stacey, you really are clueless."

"Hey!"

Avalon laughed.

I couldn't help but notice how much she has changed. At school, her laughs were usually mean and cold. Now, they were filled with warmth and sincerity. Her eyes, though dull, have a kind shine to them. Nothing like the ones that they were a couple of months ago. In total, she's become much more kind. Maybe all that running around and trying not to die changed her. Maybe that personality she had was to make her look cool in school. Perhaps the girl in from of me is the real Avalon.

You never know.

"Hey, Avalon."

"Yeah?"

"How have these couple of months been for you?"

Her mood completely changed. Her features darkened and suddenly she looked like she had aged right before my eyes. Sighing, she asked, "Do you want the whole story or a quick one?"

I thought for a moment. "Long one. I want to know everything that happens to you after you got caught betraying the D.C.R."

"Well, they stuck me in a cell for a day or two, talking about all the ways to punish me. Believe it or not, it was Zachary that came up with the whole give-her-a-two-day-start-then-track-her down-with-highly-trained-assassins plan."

"You know Zachary?"

She shook her head. "No. I heard about it. And I heard quite a lot about him from others. Most were girls telling me he was the hottest guy in the D.C.R."

I snorted.

"IKR? Well, I called-"

"-Your parents and lied to them. Then you told your sister the truth." She blinked. "Florence told me."

Something flashed through her eyes. It was so quick, I couldn't really quite identify what it was. "Anyways, I've been running away from Carlos and Sarah ever since then. I've done some pretty desperate things for them to stop following me."

"Example?"

"I went off with this random guy to his apartment. One thing about Carlos and Sarah is that they have been told to kill only me and to do that when no one is around."

"You went in some random person's apartment?" I asked in shock.

She shrugged. "I kicked him in the balls and left."

I shook my head.

Dear Lord, talk about desperate.

"Until one day, I met up this lady for the D.C. Called her herself the One-" Mom! She knows about Avalon? Why didn't she tell me? "- told me that she could help me. I thought she was going to eliminate Sarah and Carlos. No such luck. Instead she wrapped me here with nothing but a pill. I got so hungry, I ate it. And that's why I'm a cat."

"A pill turned you into one?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Wow."

She nodded and sighed. "And that's pretty much it, I guess."

It seems a bit weird. How did Avalon get here, here? How did she end up with me? Does Mom have the ability to make a person go to a specific dimension?

Don't trust the Scarred One.

Did it have to do with that? My heart pounded against my chest uncomfortably.

Who in the world could the Scarred One be?

"Is anyone hungry?"

Avalon and I turned to face Squirrel. Two mice were dangling from her mouth.

Dear God, I think I'm going to puke.

"Yay! Food!" said Avalon enthusiastically. She literally bounced over to Squirrel. She took one of the mice and started to happily eat it like a fat guy would eat a burrito.

I gulped. How could she do that?

"Do you want one, Stacey?" asked Squirrel, setting the other mouse down.

"No thank you," I said politely.

"If you're not going to eat that what do you think you're going to eat?" asked Avalon, looking up from her food.

I gulped. "Uh..."

"Eat it, Stacey. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Uh..."

Avalon sighed and took my mouse. She put it up right to my nose. For a moment, I was horrified. I mean, she was literally shoving a dead animal in my face.

But, I guess the cat in me smelled it. Instantly, I started to eat it.

It was one of the best things I've tasted.

"What do think?" asked Squirrel. I purred happily in response, not wanting to look up from my meal. From the corner of my eye, I could see Avalon smirking.

"What time is it?" asked Avalon.

"Nearly Sun-high," replied Squirrel.

Avalon's body tensed. "Leave," she said.

"Huh?"

"Leave as in... Go away."

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll understand later," she replied hurriedly. "Leave!"

I was about to protest when Squirrel laid her tail on my shoulder. "Come on, Stacey. I have to show you more ThunderClan territory."

* * *

**:D**

**There.**

**Well, see you guys soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is a very overdue chapter. D:**

**Extremely sorry.**

**But, I sure hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**In Which I Admit to Myself That I Like Blaise**

"So, what do you think?" asked Squirrel as we walked back to camp.

"It was nice," I said. "Though, I prefer my neighborhood much more." I looked at her sheepishly. "Uh... No offense."

She purred. "Oh, none taken. I understand. You're much more used to a soft and easy life."

"I lived a soft and easy life," I corrected. "The D.C.R took that away."

"What do you mean? Brambleclaw and I left! The D.C.R shouldn't be a problem anymore!"

I sighed. "The only thing that happened when you guys left was that we didn't get people trying to kill us. Instead, they used some pretty nasty underhanded measures to kill us."

Squirrel looked extremely confused, so I decided to give her an example. "Once, I got strawberries from the cafeteria. I was about to eat them when I smelled something that was inside of them. So, I took my fork and poked the strawberry. A White liquid oozed out of it. Stanley had a strawberry, so poked his. Nothing oozed out of it. So, I took a cup and filled it with the white liquid. Turns out, it was poison. It was supposed to make me so sick that I would die."

"Oh... Wow..."

I simply nodded. There was nothing else to say.

As we got closer to camp, I noticed that the guard had changed. From a distance, I could see he was a rather big cat. He was a dark brown tabby.

Brambleclaw!

"Brambleclaw!" I exclaimed, dashing to him. He looked up in surprise and was instantly knocked down to the floor.

"Stacey!" he exclaimed. He purred happily. "I was about to go say hi to you but you had already left with Squirrelflight."

He looked up at Squirrel. "What did you two do?"

"Oh. I showed her around ThunderClan territory," she replied.

"So, what do you think, Stacey?" asked Bramble.

"It's nice," I chirped. "I really do like it. But, then again, I don't."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well..." I wasn't quite sure how to put this feeling into words. "Uh..."

He purred. "Well, just tell me when you can. Now, can you please get off of me?"

"Gah! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, quickly getting off. If I was human, I would have been blushing furiously."

"It's okay," he replied, purring again. ''I'm very happy to see that you are doing well.''

I couldn't help but grin.

''Squirrelflight!

Squirrel looked up. A gray cat with a single stripe down his back padded up to her. For some odd reason, I feel like I should know him. Yet, I can't place my finger on it.

"Firestar has assigned you to hunting patrol."

"Ah. We are they?"

He pointed over to a group of cats that were near the den in which Jayfeather was living in. At least, I think he lives in it.

She nodded and turned to Bramble and I. "See you soon," she said.

"Bye!" I replied.

"See you soon," said Bramble.

As she left, I watched Bramble's expression. He looked quite... Sad. I thought about what Squirrel had said about them not being mates.

The poor guy.

It must really suck to love someone and not to have your feelings returned.

"You must be Stacey." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at the gray cat.

"Um... Yes."

"It's nice to meet you," he said. "My name is Graystripe."

Graystripe... I know that name!

But, how?

I racked my brain, trying to find the memory. No luck.

I nodded my head respectfully. "It's nice to meet you, Graystripe."

Gray nodded in return. He then directed his conversation at Bramble. "Firestar wants to talk to you."

Bramble blinked. "But-"

"I'll take the post until you get back. He said it was urgent," pressed Gray.

"Graystripe-"

"Go!" urged Gray. "I'll take care of guarding the camp."

"Are you sure?" asked Bramble uncertainly.

Gray nodded. "Go!"

Once Bramble had left, Graystripe turned to me. "Besides, I'm not going to be alone.''

''Oh! You aren't? Whose going to help you?'' I asked, turning around and scouting out the face of a cat that would help him.

He purred. ''I was talking about you.''

''Oh.''

Dear Lord, how can I be so stupid?

He shook his head and then patted the ground next to him with his tail. I sat down there and looked at him. We had what I assume was a staring contest. When he blinked, I said, ''HA!'

''Ha?'' He cocked his head at me curiously.

Dear God, what have I done? I smiled nervously and looked away.

Good job, Stacey. He probably thinks you're a freak now.

''Are you okay?'' he asked, concern filling his voice

''Oh! Yes!'' I replied quickly.

He just nodded and looked out into the forest. ''It must be hard to adjust from your kittypet life.''

''K-k-kittypet life?'' I asked.

''Yes. Must be hard to have to adjust to this life after always having two-legs look after you and doing everything for you,'' he said, staring off into the distance.

''Uh... yeah. It is,'' I replied.

''Well, you'll get used to it,'' He said enthusiastically.

''Well, I sure hope so!'' I replied. ''I am going to have to stay here for a while.''

Graystripe was about to respond when someone said, ''Talking to the kittypet?''

I turned my head around her face the cat. Graystripe sighed, but did not turn to face the cat. ''Spiderleg...''

''What?'' replied Spiderleg, glaring daggers at the back of his head.

''Honestly. She is a guest.''

Spiderleg snorted. ''More like another stray that Firestar pitied.''

''I am not a stray!'' I said fiercely. ''I'm a former kittypet!''

''Oh! I'm so scared!'' he replied.

I growled under my breath. I was about to tell him about how I have to fight the D.C.R almost every single freaking day when I stopped myself. What would he understand about the D.C.R? Nothing. Besides, apparently I'm a kittypet. Telling him about the D.C.R would blow my cover.

I watched him and he walked away. I could almost see the smirk on his face.

''Don't listen to cats like him,'' said Graystripe, turning my attention back to him.

I sigh. ''I'm sorry. It's just it's those type of people that bother me that most and get under my skin.''

Graystripe nodded. ''I understand.''

We spent quite a while just staring out at the world outside the camp. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, taking in the scent of the forest. Bramble and Squirrel were right. Humans do have a terrible sense of smell. All the smells seemed to it me harder. I wriggled my nose. Too much. Too much.

Looks like it's going to take a while for me to get used to this.

''Stacey!''

I turn my head around to face Blaise. In his mouth, he has a mouse. He dropped it in front of me. ''For you.''

I felt my face go hot. ''F-f-for me?'' I squeaked.

He nodded and pushed the mouse to me. ''It's all your's.''

I looked at the mouse. ''Oh, Blaise. But, won't you be hungry?''

He grinned. ''Nope. There's a food pile over there. Plus, Brightheart is showing me how to hunt.''

''You're being taught how to hunt?'' I asked.

He nodded and smiled brightly. ''Yup. She's a very good teacher too even though she only has one eye.''

I blinked. ''Wait... She only has one eye?''

''Yes,'' Graystripe interrupted. ''I sure hope you didn't give her a time about it.''

''I didn't, sir,'' Blaise replied. '' I have a cousin that lost her eye due to a car accident.''

''A... car accident?'' asked Graystripe. ''What is a... car?''

''Oh!'' Blaise looked embarassed. ''Um... it's this huge thing that humans use.''

''Humans?''

''Two-legs,'' I said. Graystripe nodded.

''You must talking about monsters,'' he said. He shivered. ''Monsters hurt two-legs as well?''

''Uh... not usually. This was... uh... a monster accident. It's when one monster crashes into another.''

Graystripe shook his head. '' I wonder why two-legs even keep such dangerous pets.''

''Yeah... hu- I mean, two-legs are some weird creatures indeed!'' said Blaise.

''Yup,'' I said, agreeing.

Blaise looked up at me shyly. ''Uh...'' He looked down at the mouse.

''Oh! Uh...'' I swear, I would have been blushing like crazy if I were a human. ''How about we share it?''

''Share a mouse?'' He looked at me questioningly.

''Yeah. I take one bite and then you take another one.''

''I-I guess.''

I looked up at Graystripe for permission to leave. He nodded. I took the mouse and walked over to a much more suitable eating place. There, Blaise and I shared the mouse.

I have to say, it wasn't like anything else I had done before. We had a couple of good laughs here and there. I asked him about his hunting with Brightheart. He told me everything. He and Brightheart and gone over to a place where Brightheart had said that there was a lot of food. She taught him how to approach the prey. He even demonstrated the positions for me. I attempted to copy his smooth movements, but I didn't quite do very well. ''Brightheart told I was pretty good for only a beginner,'' he said.

''Oh, I'm not surprised,'' I replied. ''You're pretty good at all the physical stuff.'' I looked down at the mouse. We were almost done with it. ''However, I'm not too good at that.''

''Hey, don't underestimate yourself,'' he said.

''I'm not underestimating myself. I'm stating the facts.''

''No, you stated an opinion,'' he said..

''It's not an opinion if it's true!'' I protested.

''You are good! Maybe you aren't the best, but you're good!''

Warmth spread through me. ''Yo-You really think so?''

He nodded. ''I know so.''

That was Blaise, alright. Always saying the right things to help me get back on my feet again.

Blaise purred happily, obviously pleased that my mood had changed.

I looked around the camp and saw that something was going on. All the cats were in a pair. They were also licking each other.

"Stacey, would you like to share tongues with me?"

I jumped at Squirrel's voice and looked at her in undisguised horror.

Share tongues? Dear Lord, SHARE TONGUES?! Was that what they were doing? Is this some sort of weird cat way of saying, hey, let's go make some babies.

"You're a lez?" Blaise blurted out. "I thought you were straight! I mean, you and Brambleclaw are an item, right?"

"What?" she asked, looking extremely perplexed. She thought for a moment. Suddenly, it seemed to click in her head.

She giggling in uncontrollably for a good while before saying, "Sharing tongues doesn't mean that. Sharing tongues means to groom one another. It's something we Clan cats do to sort of... Well, relax."

Oh. They were just grooming each other.

Suddenly, I felt very silly about my reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Squirrelflight. I thought-"

"Oh, it's alright," she said breezily.

"Why don't you share tongues with Brambleclaw?" I inquired.

"Uh... Well..." She looked very flustered. "I... Haven't really asked him to Share Tongues with me since we came back."

''Excuse me?'' I asked.

''He has asked me a lot... but, I've always refused...''

Dear Lord, really?

''Next time he asks you, accept it,'' said Blaise. ''Though guys do like challenges, doing the same thing over and over again can get quite boring. I know this first-handed.''

''I bet,'' replied Squirrel.

Blaise responded by looking away and appearing to be very flustered.

''Very well, I'll follow your advice. See you two later.'' With this, Squirrel walked away.

Once she was out of sight, Blaise looked at me. ''Uh... would you mind if we did that?''

''Did what?''

''Share tongues? Not in the human way, but in the cat way.''

''Sure. Though, let's not call it Sharing Tongues. I don't like that.'' I emphasize this, I shivered.

''How about we call it grooming?'' suggest Blaise.

''That sounds nice,'' I replied. ''Grooming. Yes, Blaise. You can groom me.''

As Blaise sat down next to me, I noticed that he seemed nervous. Why was he like that?

I felt his tongue against my back. He started to lick slowly and rhythmically. It was a nice sensation. I closed my eyes and purred. He groomed me until my fur was all clean and shiny.

''Your turn,'' I said.

''Huh?'' he asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

Dear Lord, he's so cute! I could just kiss him!

I purred. ''It's your turn to get groomed.''

''Oh, Stace! You don't have to do that!'' He exclaimed.

''Oh no. It's okay. Just relax,'' I said.

Blaise obeyed and relaxed. I closed my eyes and started to groom him. I quickly learned that receiving and giving a grooming was a nice feeling. It made my chest fill up with warmth and happiness. Blaise obviously liked it too. He had his eyes closed and was purring softly.

''You know,'' he said suddenly. ''I wish we could just stay like this forever.''

''Forever grooming each other?'' I giggled. ''I think that would get boring.''

A smiled flickered across his face. ''Yeah. I guess your right about that. But, I didn't mean that.''

''Then what did you mean?'' I asked.

''I meant to be next to each other and feeling peaceful. I wish we could stay that way forever.''

I don't know why, but my heart seemed to stop beating at that moment. Forever with Blaise? Peaceful? Forever in peace with Blaise?

Why did I like that idea so much?

I purred. ''That would be nice.''

The next thing that happened was a total and complete surprise. Blasie turned to me and put his muzzle on my cheek. Details seemed to pop out at me. Like, how slow his breathing was, how he smelled, the way his muzzle felt against my fur, and how his fur just seemed so soft.

''Stacey?''

''Yeah?''

''I-I really like you.''

I found myself saying, '' I really like you too, Blaise.''

And, I guess that's when I accepted that I had a huge crush on my best friend.

* * *

**Aww... 3 Blaise and Stacey are just adorable, aren't they?**

**Guys, admit it. Sharing Tongues is one of the worst Warrior terms ever. Go ahead. Admit.**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Look at this! :D**

**Aren't you guys proud of me? I didn't forever! :D**

**But... it's kinda short... **

**Oh, whatever. :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** In Which You Get to See What Happens in Zachary's head**

"Oh, Zachary!~"

I grumbled.

"Guess who got a confession out of Stacey?"

"You did," I grumbled

Blaise smiled. "Yup! Looks like I'm winning!" He bounced around, obviously happy that he had gotten Stacey to say that she liked him. ''And what has she said to you? Huh? Huh?''

''Nothing,'' I replied.

''That's right! Nothing!''

''Blaise?'' Brightheart's voice filtered through the bushes. ''Blaise, where are you?''

''I'm here!'' he announced. He picked up his mouse as Brightheart's head poked through the bushes. I still couldn't get over of the fact that half of her face was lost. I did my best not to star at her injury.

''Blaise! What are you doing here?''

''Nothing much,'' he replied. ''Just talking to Zachary.''

Feeding him bullshit is more like it.

Brightheart shook her head. ''Come on. I have something to show you.''

The asshole perked up happily and followed Brightheart. As I watched them go, a flicker of doubt passed through my head. What if I didn't win? What if Blaise won? I mentally slapped myself.

What the heck I was thinking? I'm freaking Zachary Anderson! I wasn't going to let some amateur like Blaise show me up! I was going to frigging win this thing.

''Zachary.''

I turned around to face Brambleclaw. He flicked his tail impatiently. ''What are you doing here?''

''Nothing,'' I replied haughtily.

Brambleclaw flicked his tail again. It was fun making him irritated. It gave me a little piece of home in this strange place.

He sighed. "Come on."

I picked myself up and followed him. Honestly, I have no idea why they picked this guy to train me. He has, like, zero patience for me. Of course, some of it is my fault, but still. I think Blaise has a better tolerance for me than this guy.

Well, maybe except if it involves Stacey.

Brambleclaw suddenly stopped. I, of course, did not notice this and bumped into him. He glared at me. I simply shrugged it off.

Well, maybe you shouldn't stop abruptly.

"What do you smell?" he asked.

I took in a deep whiff. The smell of dirt and moist leaves hit me first. I smelled some sort of cat scent as well, but it was very faint. "Uh... Dirt, leaves, and a faint cat scent."

He nodded approvingly. "Maybe the D.C.R did train its warriors well."

I flicked my ears. "Look, I'm not the enemy any more."

"Who knows. I'm keeping a close eye on you, Zachary," he replied.

God, these people. Cats. Whatever. It's not like I'm of any danger here. There's no D.C.R headquarters here as far as I know. Or any D.C.R members. Or anything that could take us back home...

I mentally slapped myself.

I'm going to get out of this. I just have to earn their trust. Once I do, I can bring to the real world and make up for the fact that I failed to retrieve the Dimension Bender.

Brambleclaw lead me deeper into the forest. He would suddenly stop and ask me what I smelled. After the tenth time, it became boring.

''What do you smell?''

''Stuff,'' I replied.

''Give me more details.''

I sighed and took in a deep breath. Trees, more dirt, leaves, and squirrel...

''Squirrel!'' I blurted.

''Good job,'' praised Brambleclaw. ''And now, we start the next part of our training. Hunting.''

Hunting! Oh, wow!

Er, I mean...

Oh, great. Now I have to learn how to hunt for these douchebags.

Brambleclaw crouched down and I mimicked him. He walked around me and corrected my position. Once he was done, he made me stay in that pose for what seemed to be like ages. My muscles ached and screamed in pain. ''How much longer do I have to hold this?''

''You've only been doing it for a couple of seconds.''

''It hurts,'' I whined.

''Then you won't be able to hunt.''

Like I cared. It wasn't like I wanted to feed these cats. I very much happy not having to hunt.

''Fine,'' I replied sharply.

''… And of course there is that as well, so- oh, Brambleclaw!'' said a female voice.

''Hello, Hollyleaf, Stacey.''

Stacey smiled. ''Hello.''

''Brambleclaw, I'm happy to have bumped into you. Do you mind sharing him for a bit, Zachary? I have a couple of questions for him,'' said Hollyleaf.

''No, it's fine. Go ahead,'' I replied.

As Hollyleaf and Brambleclaw talked, I struck up a conversation with Stacey. ''Hello,'' I said smoothly.

''Hi!'' she replied. ''How's things going with Brambleclaw?''

''Eh. Not very well, I think. And you?''

''Er... I'm not sure. Hollyleaf has tried to teach me how to hunt but I keep on messing up...'' I shook her head. ''Well, Blaise already showed me the crouch before. It's just... I don't know... a bit for me to do, I guess.''

''Blaise showed you how to do it before?'' I asked, suddenly extremely interested.

She nodded enthusiastically. ''Yup! He also shared a mouse with me.''

So, is that how the little asshole got in front of me? By sharing a mouse with her? She actually liked that?

Stacey is a very strange girl.

''And then we groomed each other, which was nice. Have you ever groomed anyone? It's makes you feel all warm and happy inside.''

Wait...

Blaise got to second base?

I mentally slapped myself.

No, he didn't get to second base. What he did was the human equivalent of brushing someone's hair. It's not a big deal. What's odd is that he got a confession out of her after just sharing a mouse and grooming her.

But, then again. Blaise has been working on getting her attention for ages. I'm at a huge disadvantage here. Plus, Stacey is from the D.C, while I am of the D.C.R. That just makes everything so much more complicated...

You are freaking Zachary Anderson! So what if Blaise is a bit ahead of me? He doesn't have half my confidence when it comes to girls! I'm going to have Stacey wrapped around my finger in no time. And once I've done that, I get to torture Blaise.

But... what if I get attached to Stacey?

What then?

I stopped myself right there. I didn't want to think about what would happen if I got attached to Stacey. I was just doing this to get on Blaise's nerves. Stacey was just a toy. Someone to manipulate. I wasn't going to get attached to her.

Right?

I mean, she's normal. She's nothing special. How can someone like me fall for her? Things like that only happens in stories. This a real-life. There is no way I'm going to get attached to her.

You said that about Veronica...

I mentally slapped myself.

I wasn't going to think about her. Not now.

"Zachary?" I snapped out of thoughts. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I replies smoothly. "It's just that I got lost in your beautiful eyes."

"Uh..." Stacey looked at me uncomfortably. "Okay...? Thanks... I guess?"

What is up with her? I paid her a perfectly good complement and she returns it like... Like... This? She is just too weird. Which is another reason that there is no way I'm going to fall in love or get attached to her. We're just too different.

Hopefully.

I smiled. ''No problem. So... I have a question for you.''

''Shoot.''

''For how long have you known Blaise?''

''Quite a while now. I've known him since... third grade... I think. I don't really remember. We've known each other for quite a while.''

''And since when has he been having special feelings for you?''

Stacey sighed. ''Oh, God. Not you too. All I know is that Blaise really likes me. At least... that's what he said today. I'm not really not too sure if he meant it in that way...'' She looked at me sheepishly. ''Sorry. I must be sounding so girly to you right now.''

''No, no. It's okay. Really. I would like to get to know you better,'' I replied.

Stacey blinked. ''Er...''

''Out here, we aren't enemies,'' I said.

''Well... I suppose,'' she said.

I wanted to growl. Why was she just so difficult? Any other girl would jump at the chance.

She's different. You know... I kinda like it that she doesn't fall for that crap...

No, it terrible! If she doesn't fall for that, I'm going to have to change tactics!

''Good,'' I purred.

''So... this means we're friends now?''

''I suppose.''

Stacey looked at me curiously. ''I don't know... it just feels kinda... strange.''

''Strange? Why?''

''I dunno. It feels funny.''

''Maybe it's because we've been enemies for so long that suddenly being on friendly terms is crazy,'' I suggested.

She shrugged. ''Probably...''

''Stacey, come on!''

''Coming, Hollyleaf!'' Stacey got up. ''See you.''

''Later, sweetie,'' I replied.

She gave me a perplexed look and then went off with Hollyleaf.

Thinking about this now, I think it's finally dawned on me that beating Blaise is not going to be very easy.

* * *

**See? Zachary isn't all that bad. Just wait until you get to meet him some more. ^^**

**So... bye? xD**


	7. Chapter 6

***gasp* This isn't, like, late! :D**

**Yup, I decided it was time to shape up. **

**Someone mentioned that I should put a recap about what happened in the last chapter. So here it is:**

**You learned about Zachary.**

**There, that should be enough.**

**So... enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**In Which I Met An Old Friend**

"Squirrelflight told me she showed you around camp," said Holly.

"Yes, she did."

"I hope you don't mind of I show you around again."

"No, not at all," I replied.

She turned her head to see me and flashed a smile. "Good. It doesn't hurt to refresh your knowledge on ThunderClan territory."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes."

I'm awfully glad that we're on good terms. Especially since her first impression of me wasn't the best.

After Blaise and I groomed each other, Firestar had taken me aside and told me about what he was going to train us to be Warriors. I had asked him why. He had responded by saying that if we we're to stay in ThunderClan we had to carry some of the weight of the Clan.

"How are thinking about doing this?" I asked.

"Simple," he replied. "You and your two friends are going to go through the training our apprentices go through."

"I figured that much," I had said.

He had flicked his tail and told me to stay put. He left me waiting there for a bit. It was kinda awkward, since he had left me right in the middle of the camp. Finally he had come back with Holly following him. It seemed that they were having a rather heated conversation with one another.

As they approached me, Firestar flicked his tail and said something with an extremely serious face. Holly flicked her ear, but said nothing. When I first saw her, she reminded me of a cat that I had seen before, but I couldn't quite place who.

"Stacey, this is Hollyleaf," said Firestar.

"Hollyleaf?" I squeaked.

This had been my thought process:

_Hollyleaf?! Wasn't she dead? Didn't she chase a squirrel into a collapsing cave? She's dead! Firestar is making a ghost train me! No, why would he make her my teacher if she was she was a ghost? That makes no sense. Unless ThunderClan has dead warriors that train others! What if she was from... I don't know... Cat heaven? I mean, that is possible, right?_

''Stacey?'' asked Firestar.

''You're supposed to be dead,'' I blurted.

Dear Lord, Stacey!

Holly had looked at me like I was a freak. ''Huh?''

''Hehe... er... sorry...'' I said weakly.

So, that's how Holly met me. I have to say, that was probably one of the worst first impressions ever.

I looked around my surrounding. I noticed that the trees were starting to thin out. ''Oh, are we going near a border?''

''Good job,'' purred Holly. ''Yes. This is the WindClan border.''

''WindClan?''

She nodded. ''There are four Clans. ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. ThunderClan territory borders ShadowCla and WindClan.''

''Ah... Squirrelflight didn't really tell me about that.''

'Well, she did only show you around,'' she replied.

''I-I suppose.''

When we got to the border, I noticed a huge difference in landscape. ThunderClan was all about trees. WindClan, however, was a moorland. There was just grass as far as I could see.

''Uh... cats actually live here?'' I asked. It looked just so... deserted.

''Rather hard to believe, isn't it?'' she answered.

''Yeah... '' I responded as I let my gaze wander the landscape. Wow. It was pretty, but the thought that cats actually lived out here was kinda strange.

Speaking of strange, I still have to think about my feeling about suddenly becoming friends with Zachary.

Strange is only way to describe my feelings towards it. I mean, I guess he was right about the fact that we are not enemies out here. I mean, I'm pretty sure there is no D.C.R out here. Well, does Sarah and Carlos count? Does Zachary know they are here?

Anyways, back to the point. Maybe he's right. Maybe I feel all weird about it since we've been enemies for, like, ever. But, still. I don't think that's it. Something tells me that I'm betraying something. I guess it's the D.C, since I am a member now. However, even that explanation doesn't quite fit in. It feels more like I'm betraying a single person, not a group.

But, what person would I be betraying?

I looked to my side to see if Holly was there. Although I don't know her very much, she seems pretty smart. Maybe she could help me sort out these feelings inside of me.

''Hollyleaf, I need some- Hollyleaf?'' I turned around.

Dear Lord, Holly left me!

Oh, I shouldn't have been thinking so much! What if she left and thought that I was following her? How far away was she right now?

I sighed and turned my view back to WindClan.

Oh, look. I see a cat... I think.

It's a black cat.

Hey, if you see a black cat on a moorland, does it mean bad luck?

It's getting closer.

Maybe I should go find Holly.

Wait, Holly is a black cat too. Does that mean she is bad luck?

Huh? That cat looks familiar...

My blood froze and felt panic rising through my chest. I do know this cat. I know him. I've seen him before.

The look on his eyes tells me that he remembers me as well.

He took his time to get to me. He seemed to be calculating me, which was extremely unnerving. My tail twitched, but I couldn't move. It was like it was destiny for us to have to face each other again.

''So,'' he said calmly, ''we meet again.''

''Yeah...'' I replied, still very unnerved.

He cocked his head at me. ''You never really did tell me what you were doing there. You know, our little encounter plagued my dreams for a while.''

''Wow. Er... Wish I could say the same.''

He snorted. ''What are you doing here?''

''Uh... standing here awkwardly and talking to you?''

''You know what I mean,'' he snapped.

''Oh! Well, I was in the area and thought I'd.. you know, drop by.''

He slitted his amber eyes at me. ''Who are you?''

''Stacey!'' I squeaked.

He snorted. ''What kind of name is Stacey?''

''What kind of name is Breezepelt?'' I shot back.

He looked at me, startled. ''How-''

''I know stuff, my friend.''

He gave me that _you-are-a-total weirdo_ look. ''Strange. I would say that you are from StarClan, but I'm not too sure that's the case.'' He took a step closer to me. ''Where are you from?'' He took another step so that now our faces were almost touching.

My breathing slowed and fur started to stand on end. Fear started to wrap it's tendril's around me, paralyzing me to the spot. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move. I could barely breath. I just stood there, frozen in fear and staring into his dark amber eyes.

''Breezepelt!'' He looked up to see Holly walking to us. ''What are you doing here?''

''I'm having a chat with your... friend, I suppose?''

Holly rolled her eyes. ''It looked more like you were intimidating her. Stacey, did you cross the border?'' I shook my head. She turned back to Breezepelt. ''You have no reason to be intimidating someone that did not break the Warrior Code.''

Breeze flicked his tail. ''I told you, Hollyleaf. I was only having a chat with her.''

''That's not what I saw,'' she retorted.

''I'm telling the truth!'' he snapped back.

Both had their fur bristled, tails fluffed out, and back arched, almost as though they were about to fight. Looking at them in this way, I notice that they look slightly alike. I mean, besides the fact that they both have black fur. A couple of the their physical features seemed the same.

Weren't they related?

Didn't they have the same father?

I tried to remember the little bit of the book I had read. However, it had been so long ago, I only recalled bits and pieces of it.

''Stacey, come on,'' said Holly, not taking her eyes off of Breeze.

Breeze snorted. ''Coward.''

Holly only flicked her tail in response. ''Come on,'' she said, walking away. I took a deep breath and followed her, before I left, I turned my head around to see Breeze.

Our eyes meet and he gave me a message with just his eyes.

_We will meet again. And next time, I'll know everything._

* * *

**Oh, Breezepelt. You just had to go on and scare the effin' living out of Stacey, didn't you?**_  
_

**I was going to post this yesterday, but I finished it waayyy too late. ^^;**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it! See you guys soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is extremely late. :( I'm sorry, you guys. **

**Well, so, the summary for the last chapter: Holly and Stacey met, a wild Breezepelt appeared, Stacey is intimidated, Holly appears, Holly and Breeze staring contest, Breeze makes a promise.**

**Good enough? **

**As for this chapter, I tried something different. **

**So... enjoy!**

* * *

**In Which Feathertail and Avalon Have a Talk**

Avalon's heart was pounding inside her head. Or was it her chest? Her legs?

Or was It her blood?

Nerves?

She shifted uncomfortably and let her tail gently flick her backpack. Doing this simple action calmed down the girl somewhat. At least it was something familiar in what was pretty much unknown.

Well, it wasn't completely unknown. She had been here a couple of times to take the pill. As far as she was concerned, this was the safest place to take it. She made the mistake of taking it somewhere else and paid dearly.

But, that is a story that you will find out about much, much later. Right now, let's turn our attention away from the nervous young girl. Instead, let's focus on the dark pool of water that is only a couple of feet in front of her. Had it not been so dark, you might have noticed it before. It's rather beautiful, if I do say so myself.

It's big, probably just a little bit smaller than a soccer field. The water churns constantly as though there was an invisible being stirring up the water. The water is black, just like it's surroundings. Sharp rocks outline the pool, making access into the pool impossible.

Now, let's journey out of the cave. Let's go instead to a little place called StarClan. Look at all those spirits walking around! That's odd. Why are they all separated into territories? The last time I visited, they were all united as one big Clan.

It seems that they have already let the war get to them.

That is truly sad.

Wait... What am I doing speculating about this? This is not what I am supposed to do! Please, forgive me.

Now, I will show you where the story lies here.

See that she-cat way over there at the edge of her territory? She looks rather uneasy, doesn't she? Watch her as she paces back and forth. She suddenly stops and looks at the puddle in front of her. She looks at it uncertainly. Was she doing the right thing? Was it going to be worth it in the end? Can she really put her trust in The Voice? Questions like these and many more swan around in her head.

Feathertail looked around.

_Right. Left. Behind. Left. Right. Behind._

Her eyes scanned the area. Was anyone watching? She could only think about what would happen to her if someone found out about what she was doing. She took in a deep breath and thought about the place she was going to go to.

This is going to be difficult, was the last thought she had before plunging on head first into the puddle.

and suddenly you're back in the cave with Avalon again. What has she been doing this whole time?

Worrying and going out of her mind.

She hated this place. She frigging hated every single thing about this place. It was too big and dark. Avalon hated places like that. It reminded her of time in first grade she went to a haunted house. She had nearly peed herself from the fright.

Sighing, she ran her tail down the zipper line of her backpack. The feeling of the cold metal made her shiver. Might as well get it over with right now. She turned around and clumsily felt for the zipper. Once she found, she used her teeth to pull it down quickly. All the contents in the bag spilled over on the cave floor. She cursed out loud and sighed.

Suddenly, her stomach growled.

Oh, dear. Is she hungry?

No.

It just means she's going to change.

Now, would you please be kind enough to look away? Thank you. Looking at a cat turning into a human can be quite unsettling. Please, don't mind the whimpers and high-pitched shrieks. Did you really think the transition to cat to human was painless? Silly, silly you.

Avalon took in deep breaths to settle herself down. Ouch. She stretched her legs. Then her arms. Oh, how she wished she could be like this the whole time. It was so much more comfortable. Unfortunately, that would mean getting killed by Carlos and Sarah. Even though life was terrible for her right now, she didn't quite hate life.

Avalon got down her knees and started to feel for the tube that contained her precious pills.

_Come on, come on, come on,_ she thought. She found a piece of paper, a pen, a headband, and a bottle of water. She sighed. Where were her damn pills? The thought of going outside like this made her shiver. Can you imagine a 17-year-old prancing around in the forest in only her underwear with cat ears and a tail? Please.

Avalon sighed and flicked her tail. Why did it have to be so dark? Couldn't there be some light?

Almost like someone had heard her thoughts, a dim light flittered through the cave. She smiled happily and quickly located the orange see-through tube that contained the pills.

"Avalon..."

Avalon's spine tingled and she froze.

"Avalon..."

She started to breath heavily. "Whose there?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Avalon..."

"Who the hell is here?" she asked a bit more loudly.

"Turn around, Avalon..." said the voice.

"You could be from the D.C.R! How do I know I can trust you?"

"Turn Around, Avalon... I need to talk to you..."

"Who are you?"

"Avalon," said the voice more forcefully. "I need to talk to you."

Avalon took in a deep breath. She wasn't so sure if it was safe, but she didn't want to fight anymore. She slowly turned around to face a cat. A floating cat. A floating mystical tabby girl cat.

Avalon stared at the cat in awe. She emitted a sort of sliver glow that made it looks big like she was sparkly. The cat herself was very pretty too.

Avalon cocked her head curiously. The cat giggled lightly. "Surprised?"

"Yeah..." replied Avalon. "How did you get in here?"

"Simple," she replied. "Look at the water."

Avalon took a breath and did what she was commanded to do. She blinked as she saw the pool of churning water. "I-I-I've never seen that here."

The cat giggled again. "Of course. It was pitch black."

"Yeah..." said Avalon sheepishly.

The cat gracefully floated over to her. "I've been watching you for quite a bit now."

"Wait... You've been stalking me?!" exclaimed the human girl in horror.

The cat shook her head. "No. I wouldn't exactly call it stalking..."

"Oh, so you were just siting back and watching me?"

"That describes it a bit better."

"Pft," replied Avalon. "That basically stalking."

"I was not stalking you," replied the cat hotly. "I was merely observing."

"Aka as stalking."

The cat huffed and floated back to the pool. "I'm having second thoughts about this."

"Second thoughts about what?'' asked Avalon.

The cat flicked her tail. ''I was observing you to see if you could handle a very important job.''

Avalon cocked her hair and replied, ''Job?''

The cat nodded. ''Yes.''

''What kind of job?''

The cat looked around then hovered right over to Avalon and whispered in her ear, ''Do you know what the Dark Forest is?''

As the words left the cat's lips, Avalon shivered. ''No... But it sounds evil.''

''It is evil. It's where all the souls of evil cats go to.''

Avalon gulped. ''So... cat hell?''

''If that makes it helps you, then, yes. Cat hell.''

Avalon got a very creepy feeling. ''What do you want me to do?''

Avalon already knew what the cat was going to say before she opened her mouth.

''I want you to spy on them.''

Avalon closed her eyes and shook her head. ''I-I-I... No... I can't!''

The cat looked at her sadly. ''Please?''

''Why me? I mean, why not some other person or cat or whatever! Why me? How the hell am I going to get into cat hell if I'm not really a cat?! I'm person that takes a pill that keeps in cat form for two days! There's no way I can spy on them! It's going to be pretty damn difficult for me to spy on them!''

The cat sighed. ''I knew you probably weren't going to accept. Well, at least not on the first try.'' The cat looked up at Avalon. ''But, you'll accept it someday.''

''Uh?''

''It's in your destiny.''

''Wait? What?''

The cat floated to the pool without looking back at Avalon. ''If you need me, just call out out my name, Feathertail, in this cave. Good bye, Avalon.''

''Wait! Don't go! What do you mean it's my destiny?!''

But it was already too late. Feathertail had left, leaving the cave pitch-black again. Avalon wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

A spy?

A spy?

She shakily opened the tube and popped a pill in her mouth.

A spy?

A spy?

Please, look away. Changing back to a cat is as painful as a cat turning into a human.

Okay, you can look now.

Avalon stared at the ground in disbelief.

A spy?

* * *

... **Yeah...**

**Again, sorry it's so late. ^^; School is coming up and I've been pretty busy.**

**So... G'bye!**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 8

**OMG! OMG! OMG!**

**Guess what? :D**

**Do you guys know about the movie called How to Train Your Dragon?**

**Well, CartoonNetwork is launching a show based on that movie on Sept. 4! *squeals!***

**Any How to Train Your Dragons Fans out there? If you are, dance with me! WHHHEEE! :D**

***coughs***

**Er... sorry about that. ^^;**

**Enjoy!**

**(Summary of last Chapter: Avalon and Feathertail talk. This Chapter is in Stacey's POV.)**

* * *

**In Which Zachary Finds a McDonald's Burger Gone Bad**

Yup, that right.

Zachary found a McDonald's burger gone bad.

How did this happen?

Here, this is how it happened.

After the whole Breeze incident, Holly showed me around the rest of the territory in a foul mood. I didn't talk to her in fear that something bad might happen to me. Once she was done, she angrily marched to camp with me tailing her close behind.

As we entered camp, I was ambushed by two people.

"Hey, Stacey! Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Blaise and Zachary glared at each other.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" asked Zachary.

Blaise snarled. "I was going to ask Stacey if she would like to take a walk."

Zachary stuck his tongue out. "It's my idea."

"No, it's mine!" snapped Blaise.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

I sighed.

Boys.

"Look, I'm not in the mood right now to go for a walk. I just came back from touring ThunderClan twice. I would very much like to stay here for a while now," I said.

Blaise blinked. "Oh... Well, are you hungry?"

I shook my head.

"Do you need to talk about something?" asked Zachary

I blinked in surprise.

Dear Lord, did he read my mind?

"What's wrong, Stacey?" asked Zachary, stepping a bit closer. "You can tell me."

"Or me," said Blaise, shoving Zachary away.

I gulped. "Uh... I'm fine, thank you. I just need some sleep."

"Oh," said Blaise, looking a bit disappointed.

Zachary flicked his ear. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. As much as the experience with Breeze had shaken me up, I didn't feel comfortable telling someone about it. If I told Blaise, I'm certain that he would track down Breeze and attempt to murder him. Although I didn't personally mind if he did that, I don't want him to get hurt because me again. And I don't really trust Zachary, even it I've decided to befriend him.

"Absolutely," I said, walking away from them. "Absolutely"

I went over to one of the Warriors and asked her where I could sleep. She pointed over to a den. I thanked her and walked to the den.

I looked around and sighed.

Dear God, this is nothing like home.

I found a place where there was a good amount of moss and settled myself into it. I wrapped my tail around my nose and closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep. Though my body was tired, my mind was up and active. It keep churning around with information, not letting me drift to to dreamland.

It took me awhile, but I managed to release all the thoughts that were plaguing me. I slowly drifting off to sleep.

In my dream, I had found myself in a forest. An extremely dark forest. My fur stood on end as I looked around. It looked just plain evil. I took in a deep breath and started to slowly walk around, taking in the place as I walked. The trees shot up into the sky and their leaves blocked out the sky. I shivered. The colors were all dark; black, gray, and dark brown. The grass looked charred and weak. The roots of the trees were twisted and eerie looking.

The whole place seemed to give off that eerie feeling now that I think about it. And add evil to it too. I shivered.

Suddenly, I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned around, my fur briefing in fear. I tried to asked who was there, but my voice was caught in my throat, so that I made a sort of noise that sounded a bit like a dying meerkat.

"Stacey," someone hissed quietly. "Stacey..."

My breathing quickened and my eyes darted around.

"Stacey..." The voice seemed to fill the area I was in. "Stacey..."

I made a sound, I'm sure of it. My eyes darted around even quicker and I turned around, trying to locate where the voice was coming from.

"Stacey..." The voice know seemed to have grown tendrils and was starting to wrap itself around me. "Stacey..."

I made a chocking sound.

"Stacey..."

My eyes widened. I felt like it was drowning and choking.

"Stacey..."

More chocking sounds.

"Stacey..."

It's grip was tightening around me.

"Stacey..."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Stacey..."

I screamed.

My eyes shot open and it took me a bit to realize that I wasn't in the forest anymore. I took in deep breaths and looked around me. Beside me was Blaise who was sleeping.

My gaze drifted to the opening of the den. It was nighttime now. I blinked.

Dear Lord, the stars!

I stared at the sky in awe. Usually I didn't get to see the stars back at home. And if I did, there weren't many. But here it's different. The whole sky was littered with their light.

I slowly got up, careful not to wake up Blaise. I made my way out of the den, trying my best not to make a sound or movement that would disturb their sleep.

Once I made it out, I sat down and looked up at the sky, admiring it.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

I turned around, startled. Zachary stood behind me, his tail curled, his eyes shining, and his mouth in a small smile.

"Uh, yeah. It's nice," I replied hesitantly.

Zachary padded up to me. "May I sit down next to you?"

"Uh... Sure. I guess."

Zachary sat down next to me and looked up at the sky. "It's been a while since I've seen so many stars," he missed quietly.

"Is that so?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. When I was younger my parents used to take me camping a lot. Three times a month, actually."

"I've never gone camping," I said. "What's it like?"

"It's nice," he replied carefully. I waited for him to say more, but he didn't. His eyes were fixated on the stars and his expression was sober and kind of sad.

"It's nice...?" I gently pressed.

"Yeah. Nice," he responded.

"Anything else?"

He shook his head. "No, not really."

I blinked and shifted uncomfortably. "Oh. I just thought you'd go into more details about it."

"I'd rather not talk about my past," he said quietly.

"Oh, okay," I replied.

After that was a long and awkward silence. Well, I'm pretty sure it was long and awkward. I was thinking about the information Zachary had just given me. Why had he been so reluctant to tell me about his past?

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I blurted.

"Huh?"

My face went hot. "Uh..."

He smirked. "Shouldn't the guy be the one asking?"

"Oh, so males are better than females?" I asked.

"Not at all," he said smoothly. "It's just that it's usually the boy that asks."

I shrugged.

"Sure. I don't see why not," he replied, getting up.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief.

As much as I hated his personality, I'm happy to see him back to his old self. That other Zachary was kinda scary.

I got up and followed Zachary out of Camp. Although I had already toured ThunderClan a lot today, the woods scared me. It looked much more unwelcoming at night.

My dream flashed by my eyes. I shivered slightly.

"Are you okay?" asked Zachary.

"I'm fine," I said quickly.

"Like I said before, we are friends now. Or, at least on good terms."

"I know. I just don't want to talk about it," I said.

Zachary blinked, but didn't push me anymore. Instead, he started to gently flirt with me. I sighed and turned the other cheek. He noticed that I wasn't going to respond to that, so he said, "That's the D.C like?"

It was my turn to be startled. "Huh?"

"What's the D.C like?"

I stopped walking and stared at him wide eyed. He returned my look with a confident gaze. "Er... Zachary..." I shook my head. "I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

I responded with a question, "What's the D.C.R like?"

"Eh. I really only joined because it had good pay. Actually, most of the people that are part of the D.C.R do it because of the money."

I blinked.

"The D.C.R is all about money. Money, money, money. That almost all you hear there. It's not like anyone there is actually evil or anything like that. Well, a couple are evil but the majority just does it for the money. It's a way to get by life." He shrugged.

"Why do you need money?" I asked.

His expression darkened for a split-second but then he recovered by flashing me a flirtatious smile. "Well, I do need a way make girls happy, don't I?"

I sighed.

Dear Lord, why did I even ask?

Zachary and I walked on in silence. I kept my eyes on the ground, not wanting to look at him for some reason. He seemed to be doing the same thing, not bothering to start a conversation with me. Maybe that's what we needed; to just walk and not talk or look at each other. Even if it seemed rather cold,we were both pretty comfortable. Well, I was at least.

Suddenly, Zachary stopped and looked around. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

He twitched his nose. "Ugh."

I sniffed around, trying to catch a whiff of whatever he had smelled. It took me a bit, but the smell finally hit me. It was awful and strange, there is no way to describe it. "Urgh!"

"I know, right?" agreed Zachary. "Let's go find out what it is."

"We-we should leave," I said. "Who knows what it could be."

"Well, we have to at least find out what going on," he said.

"No! Anything could happen!"

"We might end up saving ThunderClan!"

"We could do it in the morning!"

"What? Are you scared?"

"Yes! I am very much scared! It's dark, it's late, their's a funny smell in the air, and I'm with you. There are many reasons for me to be very scared." The smell hit my nose again. "Urgh!"

"You have two choices. You can go back to camp or you can come with me and find out what the scent is."

"What?! What kinda choice is that?"

"Stacey..."

I sighed.

Dear God, what now?

" I guess I'll come with you," I grumbled.

Zachary blinked. "Good choice. Now stay close to me. If anything happens, you're going to run back to camp."

I nodded. He didn't even need to tell me.

So we walked on, Zachary leading the way. I pressed myself close to him and tried my hardest not to freak out. Oh, why had I asked him to do this? I barely knew him! Now I'm possibly placing my life in hands, or paws. I closed my eyes and buried my muzzle in his first. I felt his tail gently pat my back. "There, there, Stacey," he mummered softly. "It's okay. "

"Okay?" I hissed. "We just might die and you're saying it's going to be okay?"

"Oh, just let me try and be confronting," he whispered.

I sighed. "Fine."

I tried to convince myself that if anything happened, I could trust him. But I just couldn't!

Though if it was Blaise telling me everything was okay... My face went hot. Oh, Dear God, Blaise. I have a crush on him! Of course things would be different with him!

"Stacey?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Uh?"

"Look."

I looked and nearly scrambled away.

A gun.

A rifle.

A big rifle.

A big rifle that could kill.

I took in a couple of shaky breaths. "Gun!" I whispered.

"No, really? I thought it was an elephant," replied Zachary.

I glared at him. "I'm so sorry for being startled."

"Apology accepted," he replied. He went up to the gun and pressed his paw against the gun. "It's a D.C.R gun."

"How do you know?"

"Uh... Well, my main weapon in the D.C.R was a gun. The metal feels the same."

"So?"

He shrugged," It's just a feeling."

I shook my head.

He sniffed around. "The smell is coming from over there."

I scrunched my nose.

Zachary and I slowly crept up to where the smell was. Finally, we found it.

"It's McDonald's gone bad," observed Zachary, poking the box and flipping it over to reveal the burger.

"Eww..." I said. "What is that?"

"It looks like mold."

"Oh, gross."

I felt a vile rise up in my throat.

Zachary sniffed the burger and then recoiled. A couple of flies happily started to swarm around the burger. "Why on earth," he asked, "Is there a McDonald's burger doing here? And a D.C.R gun?"

"Carlos and Sarah!" I blurted.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

Zachary obviously wasn't convinced, but he didn't press me.

After this discovery, we both head back to Camp. The silence was heavy, the both of us in our on little world. The only time I really snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something:

_Don't trust the Scarred One..._

* * *

**So, does anyone have any ideas of who the Scarred One is? ;)**

**And, yeah. ^^**

**G'bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**What's up? :D **

**I've been having troubles with this chapter. At one point, I thought I had deleted it! D: But, it's all good now. :3**

**Enjoy!**

**(Summary of last chapter: Zachary and Stacey go into The woods and find a burger gone bad. POV: Stacey.)**

* * *

In Which Blaise and I Have a Spat

Dear God.

I was dead.

There was no way I was going to be able to do that perfectly.

Holly sighed. "It's not very hard, Stacey. Just crouch down like this." Holly demonstrated the crouch for the millionth time. I took in a deep breath and mimicked her. She walked up to me and made sure I was doing it correctly. "Okay, now you jump."

I took in a deep breath and put all of my strength in my hindquarters. I leaped up and attached myself to the tree. I dug my claws into the bark and scrambled up to a beach as fast as I can.

"Not bad. You didn't fall this time," said Holly.

I sighed. "Please, don't remind me."

Holly smiled slightly. "There might be some hope for you yet."

"Please. Be realistic."

"No, I'm positive!"

"Zachary and Blaise are much better..."

"That's only because they've both done a lot physical stuff in their lives, whereas you have been spoiled."

"Thank you for summing that up," I grumbled.

Holly flicked her tail. "Let's do this again. I want you to be able to execute this without a flaw by the end of this session." I suppressed a groan.

School had to be at least ten times better than this.

By the time the session was done, I was aching all over. And that was only the morning session! I 'm pretty sure I was going to be dead by the end of the week. Actually, I'm surprised I haven't died yet. It's been around four days since we've arrived. I'm doing okay, I guess. Blaise and Zachary, however, have been doing amazing.

Blaise has proven himself to be a good fighter because he was light on his feet. Plus, he plays football, a sport where you tackle people to the ground. Zachary has been excelling very well in hunting as his nose was very sharp. Me? I'm not a good fighter. I believe that you should talk things out before getting physical. Hunting? Forget about it! I'm too noisy! Right now, Holly is attempting to teach me how to climb trees so that I could attack from above.

I know it's hopeless. The only way anyone was going to spark the light of aggression in me, something or someone I cared for a huge deal would have to be at stake. Someone needed to be helped. I needed a cause to fight. So far, I haven't found anything remotely close to that. With Blaise and Zachary doing so well I don't think they'll need any saving.

I went over to Jay's den. Jay was in the middle of putting some cobwebs on one of the Apprentices paws. "Hello, Stacey," he said without looking up. "Could you get some cobwebs and marigold? I'm running low."

"Of course," I said. "I'll be right back."

Even though I was no good at fighting or hunting, I made myself useful by helping Jay. It wasn't much, but it was the least I could do for failing horribly at everything.

As I was walking out of camp to go fetch the cobwebs and marigold I passed by Zachary and Blaise. The two of them seemed to be locked in a serious conversation. Zachary was saying something to him, smirking. Blaise looked down right furious and was whispering angrily at him.

I don't why, but ever since Zachary and I discovered the McDonald's gone bad I've felt the Blaise was slowly drifting away from me. He seemed to be engrossed with his training, which isn't bad. However, I wish that he would talk to me a little bit more.

The only time I we talk is during Grooming. Though we have kept grooming each other, it just didn't feel the same. I could feel that some part of him was emotionally detached. The feeling was still nice, but it seemed to have lost some of it's specialness.

Instead it seemed like Zachary had somehow moved into my life. He wasn't that bad, I guess. He was flirty, arrogant, snotty, sarcastic, weird, etc. However, there are times where I think that he really cares about what I say. It might be possible that the boy that's arrogant and flirty isn't Zachary at all. Who knows?

But, it just wasn't the same.

I took a couple of cobwebs down and wrapped them around my tail, a trick Jay had taught me.

"Stacey!"

I turned around and smiled faintly," Hey."

Bramble walked up to me. "What's got you so down?"

"Oh... Is it that obvious?" I asked.

Bramble smiled slightly. "Yes."

I sighed. "I just don't feel that I'm going to be able to be of any use. It feels like everyone else is better than me."

"Has Blaise or Zachary tried to help you?"

"More Zachary than Blaise," I replied sadly.

"That's odd," said Bramble. "Shouldn't be the opposite?"

I sniffed. "I guess. I feel like he's slowly drifting away. I don't like it, but I don't know how to tell Blaise."

Bramble licked my head. "Don't worry. Things will get better."

"I surely hope so," I said quietly. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. So, I changed the subject, "How have things been with you and Squirrelflight."

It was Bramble's turn to sigh. "At this point? I don't know. I just feel so confused. I don't even know what she thinks of me." He looked at the ground. "Maybe I hurt her too much..."

"I don't think that's it," I said, trying to cheer him up. "Maybe she's just waiting for you to confess or something."

"Or something," he repeated bitterly. A small smile showed on his face. "Funny how I'm trying to help you with your problems while I have trouble sorting out my own."

"It is sort of ironic," I replied, giggling like a school-girl. "But, I do appreciate the fact that you want to help me."

He smiled slightly and flicked me gently with his tail. "Well, I'm pretty sure I have to go now. See you around."

"Bye," I replied as he walked away. I took this small, insignificate memory and placed it in my heart. It been a while since I had such a quick yet nice conversation. I mean, Zachary and I do talk to each other. And I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like the conversations. I don't have to think about what to say, unlike with Blaise. I get so self-conscious with him, I'm afraid that I would say something stupid.

But, it not like we have a lot of conversations to being with.

I found a patch of marigolds and picked up a couple. As I did that, I kept thinking about my conversation with Bramble. I was lost in thought, I didn't notice someone next to me. "Stacey?"

I jumped back, startled and looked up at Blaise. "Maize!" I exclaimed, my mouth full of marigold. I quickly spit it out. "Blaise! W-what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I was walking around and I saw you. So, I decided to drop by and say hi."

"Oh..." I felt so disappointed. I thought he might have had another reason. One that might have been a bit more romantic... I shook that thought away. No. I don't think that I'm quite ready to see his romantic side. Even though he had shown it to me plenty of that side before. However, that was before I admitted to myself that I had a crush on him. I know shouldn't think about him so differently. But, I just can't help it.

"Something up? I've noticed that you've been pretty down," he said, his eyes full of concern.

I shifted, uncomfortable under his blue gaze. "Uh... Well... I'm just disappointed that I'm doing so well in training."

"Don't worry, Stace," he said confidentially. "You'll get better."

I sighed. I wish I were as confident as him.

He pressed his muzzle on my cheek. My brain went fuzzy and all I think about was just how strikingly handsome he was. "I believe in you, Stace."

If I were human, I would have been blushing like mad.

He drew away. "I gotta go. I promised Brightheart that I would meet her near the ShadowClan border. See you for grooming then?"

"Sure," I replied, dazed.

He smiled brightly and then walked off. Once was out of sight, I closed my eyes and squealed happily. Maybe he's going to come back!

I picked up my marigolds and literally bounced to Jay's den. He was sleeping. The poor guy. Being the only one of the job must be tiring. I found the pile of marigold and placed my marigolds in it. I placed the cobwebs in where Nay usually placed them. I looked around, looking for other herbs that may need more stocking. I had spent a bit of time here and had learned the name and uses of a couple of herbs.

Once was satisfied that that was it, I walked outside. It was a beautiful. The sun was bright, but not too bright. There were a couple of puffy white clouds thatch the otherwise flawless sky.

"Why is that every time I see you you're looking at the sky?"

I turned my head to look at Zachary. "Eh. Who knows?"

He grinned and sat down next to me. "Do you have some sort of connection to the sky?"

"Not really. I just like to admire it."

"Hmpf! If you want something to admire, admire me! I'm talented and handsome!"

It took me all my effort not to burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes. "The sky is much more natural."

"What? You saying that all of this is not natural?" he asked indignantly.

"Pretty much."

He snorted. "Please. I'm probably the most natural thing here."

"I think nature is the most natural thing there is."

"You said you think," he pointed out.

"Okay. I know nature is the most natural thing."

He tsked. "That doesn't count, Stacey. You already said that you think nature is more natural and that is your final opinion."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Now, say that I am natural," he said, puffing his chest a bit.

"You are natural," I said. He grinned. Then, I added," As natural as processed food."

It was like I had taken a needs and punctured a ballon. I had definitely bruised his ego. "As natural as processed food?!"

I giggled.

He huffed. "Ouch."

"Aw, is the whittle Zachary hurt?"

"Gee, Stacey. How the hell does Blaise put up with you."

I blinked. "Oh... Uh... I don't know..."

"Uh... Sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay," I interrupted. "Really." I sighed. "It's just... Well..."

Zachary simply nodded. "Yeah. I understand."

"You know what it's like to have a crush?" I asked incredulously.

He winked flirtatiously. "There are many things you don't know about me."

"I guess you're right," I replied.

"Stacey!" I turned my head to see Blaise running to me. He seemed rather happy. That is until he saw who I was with. He slowed down and kept his eyes on Zachary. "Hello, Zachary," he said, anger edging his voice.

"Hello," replied Zachary cooly.

There was heavy tension in the air between the two boys. Zachary kept his cool, giving Blaise a poker face. Blaise, however, was obviously disgruntled by him being here.

"Uh... Hi, Blaise," I said. "Zachary and I were just talking."

"Is that so?" asked Blaise, keeping his eyes on Zachary.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Zachary innocently. I mentally winced.

Dear Lord, Zachary. Please, don't make Blaise angry.

Blaise's fur bristled. "Not exactly," he said, barely controlling his anger. "It's just that I wanted to talk to Stacey right now. Alone."

"Ah. Very well," replied Zachary, getting up. He gave Blaise a smug grin. Blaise's eyes flared up. Zachary started walk away before stopping for a while. "Hey, Donner?"

"What?"

Zachary turned his head around to show a smirk."Better watch your back."

Blaise dug his claws into the ground as he watched Zachary walk away. "I hate him," he growled under his breath.

"You just haven't gotten to really know him. He's actually quite okay," I said.

"I already know enough about him," he growled.

I sighed. "You're just judging him because he kissed me without my permission."

"That tells me quite enough about him."

"But he's not all that bad!"

"What? Has he been brainwashing you?"

My heart twisted. Did Blaise really think I would fall for Zachary's flirting? Did he that I was so shallow that I would even stoop so low as to actually fall in love with Zachary. A bit of anger bubbled up in me, but enough for it to show.

"What? No! Zachary is just a friend!"

"A friend?" he spat. "That rotten, arrogant, D.C.R douche-bag is your friend?!"

Anger bubbled up a bit more in me. I replied stiffly, "Yes."

Anger flared up in his eyes. "What?!"

"Blaise, you're judging him for something he did once-"

"What?! I judge people based by how they treat others and their personality! And how I see it, Anderson is just a arrogant brat that loves to play with others feelings."

I hmpfed. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do! I've seen it with my both eyes! There is proof! Isn't he always hitting on you?"

"Well... Yeah... But that's beside the point," I said, shaking my head.

"He's been hitting on," he said as though I had just told him that something was in danger. "He's been hitting on," he said louder. "He's been biting on you. He's been hitting on you... HE'S BEEN HITTING ON?! AND YOU LET HIM?!"

I growled. "It's not like he's doing anything wrong. It's just who he is."

Blaise dug his claws into the ground as though to control himself. He was literally spotting as he said, "You're defending him?!"

"He's a friend!" I exclaimed, anger bubbling in me even more.

He took in a deep breath and said, "I don't want you to be with him."

"Huh?"

"I said," he with barely controlled anger," that I don't want you to be with him."

"Are trying to tell me I'm not allowed to be with him? Or does it run you the wrong way that I actually like his company? Or both?" I said, my anger getting the best of me. "Or are you just trying to say that you want me to spend less time with?"

"I don't want to see you with him. I don't like that you spend so much time with him. It does rub me the wrong way. Thanks for adding that. It does rub me the wrong way that you'd rather spend time with him than me."

"Well, I wouldn't have spend so much time with him if you actually some effort to see me more than three times a day! Zachary actually makes that effort!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry that Brightheart has me training all the time! I'm so sorry that I actually try to not do bad."

I gaped in shock for a bit. Oh, he did not go there! "Excuse me? I don't try? I don't try?! Are you crazy?! I work my butt off to do my best! I bet that you didn't know that though! It's not like you ask me anything or try to help me!"

He snarled. I could see it in his that he was doing his best to hold back his aggressiveness. For a split second, I was scared. When he was angry, he got physical. What if he attacked me? I shook that thought away. He attacked me, I'm attack him too! What right does be have to control me and insult me? None!

"And I don't care what you say! I'll keep spending time with Zachary if I want to! Heck, I might fall in love with him for all I know. Because most of the time you don't even notice me except for those three times a day! And even then you always feel so distant and unattached, like you could care less! " I spat.

That was all that was needed for him to reach his breaking point. "You don't try! You just sit on your ass and let everyone else do the job! You don't try! Hell, you don't lift a finger! I'm trying to control you? I'm trying to frigging protect you! Can you cram it down you that fat, inflated head of your's that you shouldn't trust Zachary? And I'm so sorry that I'm busy! I'm so sorry that I take this whole thing seriously! I'm so sorry that I seem emotionally unattached and interested! I'm so sorry, you bitch!"

Bitch.

He just called me a bitch.

My vision went blurry.

It was like Blaise just realized what he had just said. "Oh, Stace, I-"

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly. "I'm so sorry that you have to deal with a bitch like me. I must take up too much of your time. I'm just a package to you, aren't I? I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone."

"No, Stacey. Please-"

"I'll be going now," I said, turning away.

"Stacey! No! I didn't-"

I ran away.

"I didn't mean it! Come back! I'm sorry! Stacey!"

I heard his paws steps behind me.

"Stacey!"

I raced out of Camp and ran into the woods. I let my paws lead me. Right now, I don't care where I end up. I just want to hide.

"Stacey! Please! I'm sorry! Come back!" said Blaise frantically.

"What do you want to do with a bitch?" I shot back. I pushed myself to run faster.

"I didn't mean it! It was slip of the tongue! I swear!"

I didn't hear it. I turned a corner quickly, dove into the bushes, and curled up into a ball. I heard Blaise frantically call out my name and pass by my bush multiple times. After a while he moved on, calling my name and saying that he was sorry. Once I was certain he was gone, I carefully left my bush and sat down.

Bitch.

He called me a bitch.

It hurt like hell. Thorns seemed to pierce my heart.

"Found you."

Startled, I jumped and quickly turned around. Zachary appeared out of the bush, shaking his pelt to shake off the leaves. "Oh... It's just you," I said in relief.

He grinned and sat down next to me. "So, I heard that you and Zachary got into a little spat."

My ears dropped and I looked at the ground. "Little doesn't describe it," I said quietly.

"Can I know what happened?" he asked, matching my quietness. His eyes were serious, yet gentle. For a brief moment, he reminded me of Blaise. I couldn't help. I spilled out the whole story. Of course, I skipped the minor detail that he was the center of the fight. Okay, the huge detail. The last thing I needed to do was inflate his ego anymore than it already was.

When I was done, he give me a sad and gentle look. "Oh, Stacey. I'm sorry to hear that," he said, his tail gently brushing my back.

I sighed. "I-I just... I never thought... It was our first fight... And... And..." I chocked on my words.

"It was just your first fight? And your going to let that break you two up?" He said fiercely.

I stared at him in shock. "Uh..."

He sighed. "Sorry... It's just that-"

"No, you're right," I interrupted.

"Of course I am," he said haughtily.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't let that get to you." I looked at the ground. "But, I you are right. It is only our first fight. I shouldn't let it break us up."

He nodded. "Blaise is probably back at Camp by now."

I shifted. "Yeah..."

"What are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know. I'll just let it come naturally."

Zachary nodded and got up. "Well, come on."

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?" He asked, looking back at me.

"For coming here and listening to me."

"A nice and pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone feeling sad," he replied.

I sighed.

Dear God, this guy... Just... Really.

"You'll never change will you?" I asked.

He seemed confused for a split second. Then, he smiled coquettishly. "Sue me."

I giggled and got up.

Zachary had been right; Blaise was at Camp. He was at the entrance, pacing back and forth. He looked up as Zachary and I arrived. I froze.

I'm so sorry, you bitch!

The words echoed in my head.

Blaise ran up to me. His eyes shone with relief and fear. "Stacey!"

"Hi," I said quietly.

"I was looking all over for you!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean for you to look for me."

He seemed to falter. "Stacey-"

"I'm tired," I said abruptly.

"Oh," he said in a small voice. "O-okay..."

"See you around," I said, walking away.

"See you," he answered back.

It was a lie. I wasn't tired. I just couldn't talk to Blaise.

I was scared.

Scared of getting hurt again, scared of him getting angry, scared of... Well... Him.

I'm scared of him.

I'm scared of my best friend.

* * *

**Oh,** **Blaise! D: What have you done?**

**Also, I put in a How to Train Your Dragon inspired quote. Find it and you get a preview of the next chapter. ^^**

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**THE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON SHOW COMES OUT TOMORROW! :D**

** I must write a fanfic or draw fanart to celebrate this wonderful event. :D**

**And I start school tomorrow... D:**

**Oh, well. at least I'll have my share of Toothless after school. :3**

**Enjoy!**

**(Summary of Last Chapter: Stacey and Blaise fight. PoV: Blaise.)**

* * *

**In Which Nightmares and a Blue Flower are Involved**

I stared at the wall, my heart heavy with grief.

_You bitch!_

I grimaced as my words came back to me. I turned over to see Stacey. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. Sadness chocked me inside as I remember our fight.

Why the hell had I said those things? Why did I have to get so damn angry? This is all my fault. It's not her fault that she had to be with Zachary so much. I had been neglecting her. My head was so filled up with all the new things I was learning with Brightheart that I had forgotten about Stacey.

Next to her was Zachary. My heart twisted and turned at the sight of him. I hated him. Oh, I hated him so much. But, I felt so helpless. Somehow he had managed to fill up all the places in Stacey's life that were mine.

I stared at Stacey, wanting to cry.

My sweet little angel, my world, my love, my heart, my everything was scared of me. I saw in her eyes and they way she reacted to me when I saw when she came back. Later on I had asked her if she had wanted to groom each other, but she had shook her head and said that she was going to train some more.

My body shook involuntarily. I curled myself up in a ball.

What if Zachary actually manages to make her fall in love with him? I wouldn't blame her. He's been there for her where I wasn't. It was my fear of him actually getting her that had let him slip through and take a hold of her.

I closed my eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep. My dreams were full of Stacey. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, her walk, her smell, her expressions. She was all over. I looked around as the memories floated around me. I looked down and gasped. I was human! I rubbed my shirt in my hands and smiled.

_Yes_!

Suddenly, the scenery changed into the park. I looked around, admiring it.

"Blaise!"

I turned my head around to see Stacey. She was wearing a purple shirt with a panda and faded blue jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail that bounced as she waved to me.

"Stacey!" My heart leapt and I ran to her. I skidded to a stop in front of her and hugged her. "Stacey!"

She giggled adorably. "You're acting like it's been a while since you've seen me!"

"Oh, no. It's not that! It's just... It's just... I'm so happy to see you," I managed.

She smiled and gently pushed me off of her. I looked at her in a daze. She was here! She was really here! And she wasn't mad at me! She had hugged me and giggled! Oh, God. I'm so happy!

I don't know why, but I suddenly decided that I was going to tell her about the one things that had been driving me crazy for years. "Stacey," I said. She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "I-I have something to confess."

"Shoot."

I took in a deep breath to steady myself. "Stacey, I-"

"Hey!"

"Zachary!" Stacey spun around and rushed to him. She threw her arms around his neck and smiled. "Hi!

I watched in horror as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around. Stacey snuggled up to him and smiled happily. My heart twisted. Zachary kissed her forehead. I felt my legs grow weak.

"Uh..." I said.

Stacey smiled at me. "Oh, Blaise! I forgot to tell you. Zachary is my boyfriend."

"Uh..."

Zachary smiled smugly. Stacey nodded and continued. "After our fight I realized that we were better off as just friends. So, I chose Zachary as my boyfriend."

My heart sank. "W-w-w-what?" I said weakly.

Zachary smirked. "You lost your chance, Donner. I told you to watch your back."

Stacey stood on her tippy-toes, kissed his cheek, and said the words that made me sink to the ground:

"I love you, Zachary."

Zachary and Stacey faded away, leaving me alone. Grief and terror struck me. I buried my face in my hands and as tears started to roll down my face.

My Stacey, oh my Stacey. No... No... No... no... no...

It started to pour. I looked up at the sky as the raindrops hit my face. Great. Oh, just great.

Suddenly, a black screen appeared in front of me. There were two buttons; show and play. I pressed play and Zachary's voice said, "Hey, Donner. I found Stacey back out at the woods looking pretty depressed. I hope you understand what the hell your doing, because Stacey is slipping away from you. And I can't blame her. You've been pretty jerky with her. Just remember what's at stake, Donner."

My eyes shot up. I looked around to see that a couple of cats were stirring. I searched frantically until I found Stacey. I admired her sleeping form for a bit. She just looked so peaceful, and gentle, and sweet, and innocent, and relaxed and- Oh, you get it.

Renewed sorrow struck me when I realized that I was losing her. I was losing my angel. I had been working on the getting the courage to tell her my feelings. I wanted to tell her how much she means to me.

"Blaise, come on." I looked up at Brightheart.

I nodded slowly and got up on my feet. As walked out of the den with Brightheart, I looked back at Stacey.

I love you... I love you so much. Please, please don't be scared of me. I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened and that you fell in love with Zachary.

Training was a nightmare. I couldn't do anything right, my confidence was shot, and I wasn't concentrated. Brightheart sighed as I scared away my twelfth squirrel in row. "Blaise, what has gotten into you?"

I sighed and sat down. "Many things."

Brightheart shook her head. "I know that you had a fight with your friend, but you shouldn't let that distract you from training. A Warrior must put away their feelings for the good of their Clan."

"Uh... I'm not a Clan cat..."

"Well, you're being trained to be one," she said. "Now, do it again."

In the end, I managed to get two mice. It wasn't much, but it was something at least. I took my catch and placed it on the food pile. After a bit, I decided to take one back. Maybe if I gave her something she would approach me.

When I saw her, my heart-skipped a couple of beats. I started towards her when I noticed that she was talking to Zachary. My heart sank all the way down.

For a moment, she looked up at me. I was in mid-stride and going in their direction, so it looked like I was about to leave. She held my gaze for a split-second before dropping it and looking away from me.

I felt dizzy.

I watched as they padded away to where Stacey and I used to sit. Stacey seemed so... Happy. She was smiling, rolling her eyes, and giggling. As I watched them, I couldn't help but feel depressed. That should be me. I should be the one next to her and making her happy. Not him. I don't want her to forget me. I've loved her for tool long to forget her.

I put the mouse back in the pile. You really don't have an appetite when you're sad. Not knowing what to do with myself, I walked out of Camp and walked aimlessly around. I ended up near the lake.

I sighed and plopped myself down on the shore. I stared out at the water, wishing that this was all just a dream. Just a terrible nightmare. I was home, in a bed, in a house, in a human neighborhood. I'm going to wake up at around 8, go downstairs, eat breakfast, shower, put on clothes and call Stacey. I would tell her about the dream and she would laugh and say that it was strangest dream she had ever heard about. I would ask her to come over to my house and she would come. And then I'd muster up all my courage and tell her my feelings. What would happen after that, I don't know. Hopefully she'll accept them.

I wrote her name on the sand and watched as the waves came and washed it away. I did this a couple of times, wallowing in my puddle of self-pity. After the sixth time, I was sick and tired of this feeling.

What Zachary is playing is a game, not a bet. So, I'll pretend it's football and that Stacey is the ball. I got a fumble and lost a couple of yards. Should I give up? No! That's out of the question. Like Zachary had said, the stakes are high. A win or loss game. And I for on am not going to sit around moping about he fact that I had been stupid and lost the ball. It's not hopeless yet. I still have a chance. I just have to find a way to make up for my mistake.

But what can I do? Stacey is obvious not going to approach me herself anytime soon. Whatever I'm going to do, I have to take it to her.

What do most guys do when their girlfriends are angry?

Fight back? What good what that do? Apologize? Tried that one. Brought them food? I guess you could say that I at least gave it a shot. Hid from them? Uh... No... Give her flowers? Please, that's too cli-

I thought about it.

Flowers.

Stacey liked flowers.

When she was fifth grade, she loved flowers. I think that she'll still like them in the present day.

It's perfect! If I give her flowers, maybe she'll listen to me. Maybe she won't be so scared. And if she's touched by the act, which I'm sure she will be, I'll get in a couple of points.

I had to try.

So, I went off on a flower hunt.

It me at least two hours to find the best flower I could find. It was a dark blue with a yellow center. It's stem was pretty long, but sturdy. I gently snipped it so that I could carry it around in my mouth. I quickly went to Camp to check if she was there. She wasn't. But Zachary was. He was talking with Brambleclaw. Ah, so he's probably training right now.

Perfect.

But, where is Stacey?

Shit.

Where could she be?

As I walked around, I started to prepare a little speech. You know, to calm my nerves down. I have to step into this with a game plan.

After a bit, I spotted her. She was at the lake, staring at the water like I what done. Her tail flicked the ground gently. I looked at the sky. The sun was starting to set. I gripped the flower a bit tighter in my mouth and walked to her.

She must have sensed me; her ears perked up. I almost stopped breathing. Some part of me wanted to run away with my tail in between my legs. But, this was something that I had to go through.

Stacey turned around to face me. She stood their, frozen. I stopped for a bit just to see if she would run away from me. She didn't. I took a couple of more steps so that I was right in front of her.

"Uh... Blaise..."

I put the flower down at her paws. She looked at it in mild confusion.

The words spilled out of me like gushing water," Oh, Stacey, I'm really, really, really sorry. I am. I didn't mean to call you a bitch. I didn't mean it. I swear! You aren't that. You are an angel. You are my angel and I don't want you to leave me. I got jealous because you were spending so much time with Zachary and-and-and I was scared that you stop being my friend. But, I made it worse and- Oh, it's all such a huge mess, Stacey. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I looked at the ground and chocked out, "Please, please, please don't be scared anymore. I'm not going to hurt you. You mean everything to me..."

Well, so much for the perfect and orderly speech.

When I stopped and looked at her, I noticed that she had been staring at me the whole time. My heart sank. I closed my eyes tightly.

It didn't work, it didn't work, it didn't work, it didn't work. I'm dead. She's gone. More Stacey for me. Zachary is going to have her and I'll be left alon-

I felt Stacey press herself against me. Instinctively, I wrapped my tail around her. She buried her head in my chest fur. A warm glow spread throughout my body.

Stacey looked up at me. No words were needed; her eyes said everything.

A wave of relief hit me. I picked up the flower again and offered it again. She giggled and took it from me. I watched lovingly as she looked at the flower adoringly. She put it aside and said quietly, "Thank you, Blaise."

"No problem. Anything for you."

In that moment, I couldn't think of a way that it could be anymore perfect.

I was proven wrong.

Stacey gently pressed her muzzle on my cheek. I nearly died of happiness right there.

"Let's watch the sunset," I mumered in her ear.

Stacey smiled slightly. "Sure."

I have to say, that was the best sunset ever.

* * *

**Awww... 3**

**And things just got serious. Blaise is in game mode. Better watch out, Zach.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 11

**So I'm back in school! So faR It's been nice. :3 And guess what? My teacher has two Warrior books! :D It's awesome!**

**For all my HTTYD fans, the new show is called Dragons: Riders of Berk. :3**

**Enjoy!**

**(Summary of Last Chapter: Blaise apologizes to Stacey and she accepts. PoV: Stacey, Blaise, Avalon, and Zachary.)**

* * *

**In Which It Is Recruiting Time**

**_Stacey's PoV_**

"Kill me."

"Well, good evening to you too," said Blaise.

I grumbled. "Please, please, please, please kill me now."

He smiled and gently flicked his tail on my back. "Stace, you can't give up now. You're good."

"You call falling face-first into the dirt trying to catch a bird good?" I asked.

"Birds are fast. They are hard to catch."

"Kill me?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh, no," he said, chuckling.

It's been two days since my fight with Blaise. The way things were going right now, the fight seemed like a nightmare that was quickly shaken off. We still don't get to talk too often, but when we do, we do our best to talk about everything we can. With each conversation, I can feel myself getting closer and closer to him.

And I've noticed some things here and there that I didn't notice before. I've noticed that he sometimes stares at me. When I look, he quickly turns away and looks like he'll die of embarrassment. I remember seeing this before and not taking note of it. I've noticed other things too. The way his eyes looked at me sometimes, the fact that he stutters around me, and the way he looks at Zachary when I'm around.

From what I've been seeing, the thought of him liking me more than just a friend didn't seem so far-fetched. Maybe Juliet and Maggie were right. Maybe he does have special feelings for me.

But, enough about that.

"Why not?"

"Well, first off, it's okay to not be good at the beginning."

"Blaise, I've been doing this for a week now. I should at least be able to catch a bird without falling into the dirt." I sighed. "And the bird is not he least of my troubles. I can't fight-"

"You just need motivation," said Blaise gently. "Imagine that someone has captured one of your siblings and that you have to fight to get them."

I stared at him blankly. "You're kidding."

"The mustache does not lie," he said.

"You don't have a mustache," I said.

"It's invisible," he responded.

I giggled.

"But, seriously. Maybe you just need some motivation."

"Or maybe I'm just not cut out to be a Warrior," I said glumly.

"Don't say that, Stace. Negativity will get you no where."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Blaise!" called out Brightheart.

"Gotta scoot, " said Blaise.

"You're having night training?" I asked.

"Brightheart's idea. She told me that I have to be able to fight in the day and in the night."

"Oh, okay," I said sadly.

"Aw, Stace." He playfully pushed me. "Don't be sad. I'll be back. Go get some sleep, okay? When I'm done, I promise I'll sleep next to you."

I sighed. "Okay. See you in the morning, I guess."

He pressed his cheek against mine, leaving a warm and glowy feeling. I watched him as he left with Brightheart. I got up and went to the sleeping den. I found a nice place to sleep and curled up, ready for sleep.

In my dream, I was in a meadow. Daisy and daffodils were scattered around. The grass was a bibrant shade of green. The sun was out and clouds drifted around lazily.

"Hello."

I turned around to face a big dark brown tabby. "Bramblecl- You aren't Brambleclaw."

This cat sure looked a whole lot like Brambles. He was big, like him. Their eyes were the exact same shade of amber. The tabby stripes were also very similar. But, this guy had scars. And lots of them.

_Don't trust the Scarred One..._

The words echoed around in my head. I laid my ears down and sat down.

Dear God, this is Bramble's dad!

He chuckled. "No. Brambleclaw is my son."

"You're evil!" I blurted out.

Damn.

He shook his head. "That is where you are wrong. Many see my attempt of taking over the Clans as evil. However, I don't see why we all have to be separate from each other. We seek the same things. Water, food, shelter, and others to keep close. I was only trying to bring in more peace."

I looked at the ground.

"Uh..." was all Icould muster.

"I've watched you for a bit, Stacey. You have lots of potential."

"Yeah, potential of epically failing."

He shook his head. Again, it struck me just how a like he and Bramble were. I don't know why, but I felt drawn to him. I felt like I could trust him.

"No, I see a brave and fierce Warrior in you," he said.

"Sure..."

"I could help you reach your full potential."

"Of epic failures?"

"No. I could make you better than a Clan cat."

I shifted uneasily. The idea was very tempting. The thought of getting better seemed like a dream. What if he really could make me good? Then, I would't feel like such a burden on the others. Or such a failure either.

It must have shown on face how hesitant I was because Bramble's dad purred. "I'll let you think about it," he said. "If you need me, my name is Tigerstar."

He got up and walked away, leaving me wondering about what I should do.

* * *

**_Zachary PoV_**

Shit.

I watched as Sarah popped up a soda can. She had her dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing her leather combat boots, an army shirt, and khaki shorts. She finished the bottle up and threw it on the ground.

I recoiled.

Lindsey would have been so mad at her.

I slapped myself mentally.

No. Who cares what the hell Lindsey would have done? She was just an annoying little girl.

I sighed.

Sometimes, I don't know why I bother putting up with jerk/snob face. It wasn't doing me any good. It's not who I really am. It's just a personality I developed to fit in with Veronica's group.

I shuddered.

Don't think about it, Zachary. Whatever you do, don't think about it.

Sarah said something loudly. Carlos popped his head out of the tent and muttered something back. Sarah laughed hysterically. Carlos got angry and threw something at her. Sarah dodged. Carlos said something heatedly. The girl smirked and crawled over to him. She gently flicked his head and said something that made Carlos grin. He motioned for Sarah to come inside. She did.

Curious, I went out of my hiding place and peered inside the tent. Carlos and Sarah were huddled together, laughing over something.

I nearly let out a sigh.

Honestly. Shouldn't they be tracking down Avalon? What are they doing here, lazing around in a tent in this place?

Wait.

Could it be that Avalon was here?

I shook that thought away.

Impossible.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do here, I walked away. I stopped in front of one of their flashlights. Just to mess with them I pushed the lantern. Since it was on a rock, it fell to the floor, shattering. I quickly ran away. Sarah's curses rang out through the night.

I ran until I was sure that they wouldn't be able to see me. I stopped and then burst out laughing. I stopped abruptly.

That wasn't me. The person that had knocked down the lantern hadn't been me at all. It had been Lindsey.

My heart sank.

I started to hear a violin. Lindsey's violin. I closed my eyes and I was flashed back home. Well, my former home. I stood in Lindsey's room and watched her as she played her violin. Her curly light brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She was wearing a frilly white blouse with her blue jean shirt. She had her eyes closed in concentration and was gently swaying back and forth to the musi

I couldn't help but smile.

When she was done, she looked up at me, green eyes shining. "Whatcha ya think, Zachy?"

"Good job!" I praised.

Lindsey grinned. "Zachy, what's your favorite song?"

"Hm... I'd have to say Misery Business by Paramore. Why?"

"Maybe I could learn to play it on the violin!" she chirped.

I laughed and ruffled her hair. She giggled and put the violin down. She reached up for me. I smiled and picked her up. She gently kissed my cheek. "I love you, Zachy."

"I love you too, Linds."

"Mama told me that when you go to college, you'll leave." She looked up at me. "I don't want you to leave." She curled up closer to me. "I want you to stay."

"Oh, Linds. I don't want to leave either," I replied.

"What if I get a nightmare? Who will help me?" she whimpered.

"I will," I said softly.

"How?"

"Easy. I'll find a good college that's nearby."

"Really?" asked my sister with wide eyes

I nodded.

"You promise you won't leave?"

I smiled. "I promise."

I opened my eyes with a start. My breathing was heavy and I felt terrified.

Oh, Lindsey. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.

Dizziness hit me. I staggered around for a bit, trying to get a good grasp of the world. It took me a bit, but I managed to shake it off.

And that's why you don't visit the past, Zachary.

With a heavy heart and the sound of a violin echoing in my ears. I made my way to the place where everyone sleeps. Everyone calls it the Warriors done. IDK why, though. All anyone ever does there is sleep. I flopped down on some moss. Sleep instantly overcame me.

In my dream it was misty.

Shit.

I hate mist. You can't see a sing friggin thing.

I looked around, trying to adjust my eyesight to my surroundings.

"Hello there."

"I'll kill you!" I shrieked.

Shit.

What the hell did I just say? The mist must be getting to me.

A cat suddenly appeared before me. She purred. "That was a very interesting way to say hello."

"Ugh. Sorry."

"It's very much okay," she replied.

"Uh, who are you?"

"My name is Mapleshade."

"Oh, my name is-"

"Zachary."

I blinked. "Wait how did you-"

"I've been observing you," she interrupted.

Geez, lady. Stalker much?

"Uh... Okay?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"A what?"

"An offer."

"Uh... Okay. What is it?"

"I've noticed that you aren't very good at fighting."

"I'm not really a fighter."

"I can help."

"With what?"

"I can help you become a fighter."

"Wonderful. Except, I don't need your help. So, thanks, but not thanks. I'd rather not learn how to fight with someone I barely know."

Something flashed in her eyes. "This is a one time offer. Take it or leave it."

"Leave it."

"You'll be sorry," she growled.

"I'll take my chances," I replied.

The cat suddenly vanished into thin air. Her voice echoed around me, "When we win, I'll make sure to kill you."

I shouldn't have felt a shiver down my spine.

I shouldn't be scared.

Yet, I am.

* * *

**_Avalon PoV_**

_Spy._

_Spy._

_Spy._

That's all I've been thinking about nowadays.

_Spy._

_Spy._

_Spy._

I sighed and closed my eyes, willing for sleep to come.

_Spy._

_Spy._

_Spy_.

Screw you, Feathertail! Like hell am I going to spy!

_Spy._

_Spy._

_Spy_.

I don't have any training to begin with!

I sighed and grumbled.

I just want some goddamn sleep.

It took a while, but I managed to clear my head of thoughts and slipped into the dream world.

In my dream, I was in a dark forest. I looked around wildly. Where's the sky?!

Shivers went down my spine. The whole place seemed spell out evil. What was I doing here? What was this place? Am I evil? Sure I might have done a couple of mean things in the past, but I'm different now! Running around from death makes you a better person.

"Avalon."

I froze. The cat padded up to me from behind. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Welcome. I've been waiting for you."

I shivered involuntarily.

"There is nothing to be a afraid of. My name is Hawkfrost. I'm Brambleclaw's half-brother. I'm sure you know him."

"Yeah..."

Hawkfrost moved in front of me. He was a dark brown tabby with a white underside. He was a big cat with lean muscles. His eyes were blue.

For a quick moment, I imagined Brambleclaw. Though there was a striking likeness between the two, I wouldn't have figired it out if he hadn't told me.

"I saw that ThunderClan rejected you when you were in need."

And for a good reason too. They can't exactly take care of someone that was not really a cat, but not really human.

"Yeah..." I said darkly.

"I could help you get vegnance on them," he said.

I looked at him and I can't help the smile that takes over my feautures.

It hit me right there and then. This was a dark forest.

Shit. This was cat hell!

And here is one of it's residents, asking me if I want to join!

_Spy._

_Spy._

_Spy._

I suddenly realize that it wasn't destiny that was goung to make me spy.

It's my personality.

It's who I am.

I was born to spy and deceive.

It's who I am.

"That would be nice," I said, a sly smile playing on my lips.

A sly smile crossed his face as well. "Will you join?"

"Of course," I purred.

And so, that sealed my fate as a spy.

* * *

_**Blaise PoV**_

I trudged back to camp, bone-tired. Brightheart had really worked me out tonight. This training is even harder than football training when my coach hasn't had any coffee.

I poked my head inside the den and searched for Stacey. I found her almost instantly. She was curled up in a corner with a littke bit if space so that I could sleep next to her.

A warm glow spread throughout me. She looks so cute when she's sleeping! I wish I could just stand here and stare at her forever. I made my way to her. I settled down next to her and curled myself up, pressing myself close to her.

For a moment, I wondered what would happen if she did fall in love with me. What would happen then? All that time I had spent chasing her down I hadn't thought about what I would do once I caught her.

I'll figure it out, I thought sleepily.

I was soon off to dream world.

In my dream I found myself in a meadow. A very girly meadow. It was one of those meadows you would see in a Barbie movie. That should tell you how girly it was.

"Welcome. The meadow is pretty, isn't it?" I looked to me side to see that a cat had seemed to materialize right next to me. I let out a squeak of surprise and moved away, startled.

The cat flicked his tail. "My name is Darkstripe."

"Uh... Nice to meet you?"

He smiled faintly. "I've been watching you for quite a bit."

"You've been stalking me?" I asked in horror.

This guy already has scored some major points against himself.

He sniffed. "No. Watching. As in occasionally looking. I wouldn't stoop so low as to stalk someone."

"Uh... Okay?"

"You've very good."

"Thanks."

He flicked his tail. "I would like you to join a group of mine. We could make you an even better fighter."

I blinked. A better fighter? I was quite happy with my level and if anyone was going to get me better it was going to be Brightheart.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"This is a one time offer," he warned.

"My decision is final. No."

Darkstripe slitted his eyes. "Very well. I hope you don't regret your choice." He got up and walked away.

A sense of foreboding hit me.

For a moment, I felt like I could see the future. Lots of blood and lives were going to be lost. A war was looking over the horizon. A war we won't know about until it's on top of us.

Our lives were just about to get a whole lot more difficult.

* * *

**Finally! The story is starting to gosomewhere other than romance! XD**

**So, I go this question; Who do yoy like better for Stacey; Blaise or Zachary?**

**^^ I think that both are cute, though I'm leaning more towards Blaise. Zachary/ Stmore would be lighthearted, playful, cute, with some rivarly. Blaise/Stacey is much more seriou, cute, loving, and sweet. :3 At least, that's how I see it. xD**

**So, this should keep you guys happy for a bit. 'till next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**What's up, you guys?**

**How is life? :)**

**This chapter is kinda short, but I think it fits. :)**

**Enjoy! **

**(Summary of Last Chapter: Avalon, Blaise, Stacey, and Zachary get asked to join the Dark Forest. PoV: Stacey)**

* * *

**In Which Hawkfrost Teaches Me For The First Time**

"So... He's not coming?"

The cat shook his head. "No. He's busy right now. He sent me out to train you instead."

"Uh... Okay. But, can I have your name?" I asked. The thought of training with someone and not knowing that person's name seemed pretty rude to me.

"My name is Hawkfrost," he replied.

I titled my head and took in his appearance. "You remind me of someone I know."

He smiled. "I'm Brambleclaw's half-brother."

"Ah! That explains it."

He jumped down from his rock and padded over to me. "Now, let's get started. What do you have the most trouble with?"

"Uh... Fighting."

"Agility or Strength?"

"Both," I answered unhappily.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do," he observed. "Since you're small, let's start with agility."

"Okay."

"Now, stand right there,"he said, pointing the spot in front of him. I obeyed. "Now, let's see your crouch." I crouched. Hawk walked around me. "You're too tense around the shoulders and lower back. Relax a bit."

"But, I feel vulnerable if I do that!" I exclaimed.

"Once you get used to doing it that way, you won't feel that way. Now, relax those parts." Slowly, I allowed my muscles to ease. It felt uncomfortable and I felt vulnerable. "That's it. Now, try walking with the crouch like you're about to catch a mouse."

I took in a deep breath and did that. It was like he had flipped a switch. My movements went from awkward and weird to smooth and graceful.

"See? Isn't it much easier now?" asked Hawk.

I laughed. "Yup!"

"Now that you have that down, let's start with a couple of agility moves. I'm going to out my paws out and you're going to touch them. This way, you'll learn how to make quick swipes."

He crouched down and stretched his paws out. I crouched down as well and studied his paws. After a bit, I quickly swiped at one of them. Lighting fast, he retreated his paw so that I ended up hitting air.

Dead Lord, he's fast!

It took me over forty tries just to lightly brush his paw fur. By then my haunches ached in pain and my vision was getting a bit blurry from concentrating so hard.

Hawk seemed sense that I was tiring and stopped the exercise. I quickly sat on my haunches only to experience on of the worst dizzy cases I have ever had. It took a good long two minutes for the world to stop spinning.

"You did average. I won't be hard on you for the first couple of the sessions to let you adjust. After that, however, I'm going to be strict and expect much more out of you."

"You said 'me'," I pointed it out. "Isn't your dad training me?"

Hawk shrugged. "Most likely I'll end up training you. My father's been very busy nowadays."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, just overseeing all the training."

"There are more like me?" I asked in awe. I had never thought that there would be others that struggled to fight like I did.

"Yes, quite a number," he said happily. "In fact, we could have enough for an army."

"An army of terrible fighters? You guys aren't going to be winning anything with a group like us."

"Oh, you'll see," he said. "Now, go get a quick drink and come right back. We have some more training to do."

"Uh..." I looked around. "Where do I-"

"Too slow," he said. "Get ready for the next exercise."

By the time he was done with me, I was beyond exhausted. I lay on the ground, taking in deep gulps of air.

"You did alright," said Hawk. "I can see a lot of room for improvement. Tigerstar was right; you do have a lot of potential."

For some reason, I found myself believing Hawk. Maybe he was right. Maybe I could make a decent fighter and hunter. I didn't want to be the best, but I wanted to be able to do well enough that I could carry a bit of the weight that everyone else carried.

I smiled faintly. "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure," he purred.

For a moment, he looked almost exactly like Brambles.

Maybe that's why I trust him.

Maybe I trust him because they are siblings. Because they look alike. Because I see Brambles in everything he does.

Hawk smiled. "Time to wake up. See you later."

My eyes opened. Sunlight filtered to the den giving it a sort of gentle glow. I got up and stretched. Looking around, I noticed most were still asleep. I smiled and walked out of the den. Taking in a deep breath of air, I decided to try hunting.

I walked out of camp and started to sniff around, trying to find something to eat. My nose quickly caught the scent of a mouse. I crouched down low, like Hawk had showed me. I still felt super vulnerable, but I did my best to shake it off. I let my nose guide me to the mouse.

There it was. The mouse itself wasn't very big. It was the size of an apple. I watched it for a moment. Quickly, I pounced. It didn't know it was coming. It managed a quick squeal before going limp in my mouth.

A glow of pride filled me.

I had done it!

I had done it!

And it was thanks to Hawk, too.

This whole training in my dreams thing might actually work!

* * *

**Stacey! What are you doing? D: Don't trust him!**

**;) Hope you liked it!**

**Later!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Please forgive me for the super-super late chapter!**

**It's been a bit difficult to juggle school, homework and after-school activities. ^^;**

**I'm going to try and post a new chapter at least once every week. How does that sound?**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**(Summary of Last Chapter: Stacey and Hawkfrost train. PoV: Blaise.)**

* * *

**In Which Many Things Occur to Blaise**

I paced around the clearing, anger slowly building up in me. I glanced quickly at the sky to check on the sun's position.

Zachary is late.

I sighed and sat down. It wasn't fair that I had to be here on time, yet he could take all of the time in the world.

I pricked my ears up when I heard the rustle of leaves. I turned my head around and saw Zachary emerge from the bushes. He shook himself and foliage that were clinging to his fur scattered around.

''You're late,'' I said scathingly,

''Well, I;m so sorry that Brambleclaw had me training longer,'' he replied coolly, a bit of anger in his eyes. We glared at each other for quite a long while. Zachary sighed and shook his head. ''Let's just get this over with.''

''Yeah,'' I grumbled. I didn't want to spend more time with this asshole than I had to.

''Stacey's been acting a bit off these days,'' he said, getting straight to the point.

I nodded. A part of me couldn't believe that I was actually talking about Stacey's odd behavior with this arrogant douche-bag. However, it's become increasingly difficult to talk her. She just seems so... distant. It was like there always something else on her mind. She's never been good at multi-tasking.

''Though, off doesn't describe it,'' I said. ''Distant is much better.''

''Maybe for you, since you've known her longer. Though, I just might end up knowing more about her,'' he replied smugly.

''Hey! Don't claim her as your's already!''

''Why not?'' he asked innocently. ''I am going to win. It's obvious.''

I growled.

God dammit.

I want to scratch his eyes out.

''No. Not yet. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Anything can happen. Stacey could fall in love with some else for all we know.'' I blinked. ''Wait... What if she does fall in love with someone else?! Maybe that's why she's so distant!''

''Obviously,'' replied Zachary, rolling his eyes.

''It could happen!''

''Right... And someday a pig will sprout wings and fly away.'' He shook his head. ''If this some other girl we were talking about, I wouldn't rule that option out. But, this is Stacey. I just don't thinks she's someone that just falls in love.''

I flicked my ear. He's right. What I had just said was just me being paranoid. I couldn't help it. I've been trying to get her attention for so long, I just can't help but worry that someone else will come along and take her from me.

Like this bag of douche that's right in front of me.

However, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that I thought that he was right. Instead, I bristled. ''Oh? So now you know all about Stacey?''

''No. I know about girls in general,'' I replied smoothly.

''Oh, so you flirt with a couple of them and now you're an expert on the subject?'' I scoffed.

He merely blinked. ''I've studied them. Besides,'' he flicked his tail. ''I have a sister.''

''You have a... What?!''

'"What? Is it weird that a girl is related to me in that way?''

I shook my head. ''No. It's just... I've never thought of you as a brother.''

Any other guy would have totally offended, but Zachary brushed it off. ''Eh. It's not like I talk to her much. Well, not anymore at least.''

For a second, I swore I could have seen some sadness in his eyes. But, I flashed by so fast, I convinced myself that that wasn't it.

To change the subject, I said, ''Stacey been doing expectionally well in training. Or so Brightheart tells me.''

Zachary nodded. ''I saw her once. It was amazing!''

I thought about it for a moment. ''Maybe she knows were going after her and she's trying to tell to back off, that she doesn't need either of us.''

''Say what?''

I looked at the ground sadly. I just felt so insecure. So many possibilities were popping up in my head that I started to feel overwhelmed. She could fall in love Zachary. She could date the both of us at he same time. She could pretend to love me, but actually go out with Zachary. She could fall in love with someone else. She could-

"You don't think that she might not do those things?"

I sighed. "Yeah. But I can't but worry." I shook my head. "Let's just get down to business."

Zachary simply nodded. "Finally. When did she start becoming distant to you?"

"Three days ago." I still remembered that conversation we had like we had it three seconds ago.

_Me: Hey, Stacey!___

_Stacey: Hi.___

_Me: I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk to you earlier.___

_Stacey: Don't worry. It's fine. I understand.___

_Me: Thanks! How was training?___

_Stacey: Good.___

_Me: That's great! I heard you've doing better.___

_Stacey: Yeah.___

_Me: Yeah?___

_Stacey: What? Did I say something wrong?___

_Me: Oh! No! It's just... You've never said that...___

_Stacey: I guess.___

_Me: ...___

_Stacey: What?___

_Me: Are you okay? You seem kinda... Off.___

_Stacey: I feel fine.___

_Me: You sure?___

_Stacey: Yes.___

_Me: ...___

_Stacey: ...___

_Holly: Stacey!___

_Stacey: Coming! Later.___

_Me: Bye...?__  
_  
Zachary blinked. "Wow. That was... Cold."

I sighed. "I still don't know what to make of it. And it's been getting worse and worse every day. It's like she's slowly slipping away..." For a moment, it flashed into my head that this might some sort of plot that Zachary came up with to catch me off guard. I looked at him in the eye. "When did she change to you?"

"Around the same time," he replied. Though he seemed sincere, I couldn't quite trust him. He's my rival and enemy.

"What happened?"

This is how his conversation went:

_Him: Hey there, sweetie!___

_Stacey: Hi.___

_Him: You look pretty today. Did you brush your fur?___

_Stacey: ...___

_Him: You okay? Something bothering you?___

_Stacey: ...___

_Him: Does it have something to do with Blaise?___

_Stacey: ...___

_Him: Stacey!___

_Stacey: Oh, sorry! Didn't notice you!___

_Him: Stacey?___

_Stacey: Hm?___

_Him: What's going on?___

_Stacey: Oh, nothing.___

_Jay: Stacey! Go find some cobwebs! NOW!___

_Stacey: Later.___

_Him: ... Bye?_

He looked at the ground. "And it's been getting worse and worse everyday."

"Like me."

He nodded. We both stared at each other for a bit, not knowing what to say. With Stacey being distant to both of us, but in different ways.

"What could be going on with her?" I asked.

"Beats me."

For some unknown reason, I thought about the dream I had three nights before Stacey became distant. "Hey, Zachary? Did you happened to have some kind of weird dream?"

"Depends on what you called weird."

"Someone asking you to join a group?"

If he was a human, I'm sure he would have paled. His eyes were wide with fear. "How do you know?" he hissed.

"I got a dream like that too..."

Realization seemed to hit me. If Zachary and I had the same dream, wouldn't Stacey have gotten it as well?

He tensed. "What if she got the same dream?" He lowered his voice. ''And accepted?"

I shook my head furiously. "No! Stacey would never do that!"

"Would she? I mean, they probably promised to make her a better warrior? Why would she pass up a chance like that? She wants to be able to do things without failing."

"No! My Stacey would never do that!"

"Watch it, Donner. You just claimed her," he said pointed out.

"Because she is mine! I'm winning this shit!" I spat.

He smirked. "Are you sure, Donner. Didn't you say just not too long ago that anything can happen?"

Shit. I had said that, hadn't I?

"I hate you,'' I mumbled.

He merely just smiled. "Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"No, really?" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"What are you two doing here?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin! I whipped my head around quickly to face Stacey. "The he- Stacey! Oh, wow! Stacey! Hi! Stacey!"

She giggled, a sound that I hadn't heard her do in such a long time. I nearly melted to the ground in sheer happiness. I had made her giggle! I bet that Zachary wouldn't have been able to do that.

Still giggling, she said, "You're so cute."

I can officially die happy now.

My face feeling super hot, I replied, "Thanks."

"Hi, Zachary!"

"You seem happy," he observed.

She smiled. "Hollyleaf said that I was doing amazing!"

"That's great!" I purred.

"Good job. Maybe we'll be able to spar sometime soon," said Zachary.

Stacey seemed to glow. It was moment like these where I couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again.

Stacey caught my eye and we stared at each other for what I considered to be an eternity. I didn't mind it though. I loved getting lost in her beautiful, dark brown eyes.

I could picture how this scene would have looked like I we were human. We both would have looked away, blushing madly. Maybe I then I would have had the courage to hole her hand and kiss her cheek. That, I would have stammered like an idiot.

But, we're not human; we're cats.

She looked at the ground, embarrassed. I looked to the side, embarrassed as well.

''Ahem.''

Damn. I forgot about him.

''Zachary! Oh, God! This should be so awkward to you. I'm sorry!'' said Stacey quickly.

He simply smirked and got up. ''Oh, don't worry about it. I'm going to leave you two alone. You know, to be all lovey-dovey You're going to need it, Donner.'' He winked at Stacey and then walked away.

Once he was out of sight, I revert my attention back to a very nervous Stacey. To ease up the tension, I said, ''That guy is a bloody, arrogant, smart-ass.''

She laughed. ''Oh, you're telling me!'' Our eyes met again, but this time we burst out laughing hysterically. It took us both a while to calm down. Once that was over, there was a long awkward pause. I shifted uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. Looking at Stacey, it was obvious that she felt the same.

''Uh... I think that Hollyleaf or Jayfeather need me?'' she said nervously.

''Oh! Yeah! Um... Good luck!''

She laughed nervously. ''Oh, um... Thanks... Good... Good luck to you too...'' She turned around and walked in the direction that Zachary had gone. Before she was out of my sight, she quickly looked over her shoulder to see that I was still watching her. Her eyes widened and then she quickly turned away and ran away.

Had I not known that she liked me, I would probably been very sad. But I know that she likes me, so I can't help but be filled with giddy joy. She had actually looked over her shoulder to look at me. Me! After years of running after her, I think I'm finally starting to catch up, or she's starting to slow down.

Either way, if it keeps up, I might be able to have Stacey all to myself. As a girlfriend.

Just the thought of being able to call her that made my head spin.

I literally skipped all the way to camp out of pure happiness.

Brighthear was waiting for me right at the entrance. She looked at me curiously as I skipped over to her. ''What's got you so happy?''

''Oh, nothing,'' I replied, smiling. ''So, what are we doing now?''

"Hunting. You're okay, but you need to get better."

I nodded and followed her into the forest.

I liked the forest. It was peaceful and soothing. When I was younger, we lived near a forest in New York. The state, mind you. I would go into it all the time, pretending to hunt down deer. But, then we moved to Florida because my mom hated the cold. I thought my life was over. But, it was just the exact opposite.

That's when I met Stacey. She was the first person to approach me. Actually, she was the one that introduced me to who were now my best friends: Maggie, Juliet, and Stanley. There were two other boys, Jordan and Xavier. And, believe it or not, Avalon was also part of the group. It's kinda of weird thinking about it now. Back then, Stacey and Avalon were one of the best friends I had ever seen in my whole life. She became the Avalon we all know and love today around sixth grade.

I never knew what happened between them. Maybe they weren't such close friends. Maybe they hated each other but were always polite to each other. Whatever the reason, Avalon has been mean to Stacey and Stacey has done a bit of the same to her.

A friendship-turned-rivalry.

Sometimes, I wonder if Stacey ever thinks about it. Or Avalon. I've never talked to either of them about it. Though, I don't know how safe that is.

But, I remember those days. I remember them with bright, vivid colors. It's kinda hard to forget the group of people that welcomed you to a new place.

"Blaise?"

I snapped out of my thought and glanced at Brightheart sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just, please, concentrate."

I nodded.

"Now, I want you to get five pieces of fresh-kill. I want you to complete it as quickly as possible. I will stay right here and time you."

"Got it!" I said enthusiastically, speeding off.

As I ran through the forest I sniffed around for food. A couple of times, I thought I caught the whiff of a cat's scent. I brushed it off. Why would someone be following me? Makes no sense.

I wish now that I had paid attention to the scent and tried to track down it's owner. Though it was Stacey that saved us in the end, we could have avoid the whole encounter if I had remembered the scent.

My nose quickly found a squirrel. I crouched down low and slowly walked to it, remembering each and every thing Brightheart taught me about stalking prey. Right now, the wind was not blowing downwind, making it easy for the squirrel to catch my scent. I pressed myself closer to the ground, my belly nearly brushing the ground.

I put my whole focus on the squirrel. _Patience, Blaise. It's not close enough. _I watched it as it scrambled around, looking for food. I licked my lips and got ready to pounce.

Except, I never go to pounce.

Out of the bushes, a figure shot out. The squirrel died mid-squeal.

Rage bubbled inside of me. That had been** my **squirrel. I shot up from my hiding place. ''Hey!'' I was about to rant at the cat when I caught her eyes. My jaw nearly dropped to the ground. There was only one person I knew that had that exact shade of hazel eyes.

''Avalon?''

She tensed. Her eyes flicked at me, taking me in. ''Maize?'' she asked, her voice muffled by the squirrel.

A new anger overtook me. This was the bitch that had locked up various people, including her own sister! What was this frigging traitor doing here?

Avalon's eyes widened and she dropped the mouse. ''Take it.''

''Huh?''

''It's all your's. You don't know me. You've never seen me. This meeting never happened.''

''Wait-What?!''

However, it was too late. She turned heel and fled.

I was left there with a mouse at my feet and a million questions in head.

* * *

**Avalon! There you are girl! Where the hell have you been all this time? :D**

**Welp, hope you guys liked it! See you soon!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I think I just kinda failed the whole one chapter per week thing. xD Oh, well.**

**So, **

* * *

**In Which Avalon Tells You About the Dark Forest**

My heart pounded against my chest as I ran through the forest.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap._

_I'm sooooo screwed!_

He saw me. Blaise frigging saw me. He's going to tell everyone. Then they're going to go looking for me. And then Sarah and Carlos are going to fine me. And then I'll die.

I stumbled on a tree root and fell face first. I bounced right back up and kept on running.

I can't have anyone find me. If they find me, my secret would be exposed to the world. They might find some human and make me go to a lab where scientists would inspect me like I'm some sort of new toy for them to play with.

Finally, I managed to get to my cave. I plopped myself down, exhaustion filling me up. Next time I encounter someone, I shouldn't sprint all the way here. I need at least some energy left.

For a brief moment, I wondered if I should move caves. Now that Blaise saw me, he might follow my scent all the way here. Can't have any noses poking around here. I have some really important shit that no one can find out about.

I sighed. I'm too tired to go anywhere any time soon. I'm just going to have to hope and pray that no one finds me while I'm recovering. It's only been an hour or two since I took my pill. My body still aches from the transformation. It was stupid of me to even go hunting while I was like this. I should have just stayed put and waiting until I was fully healed.

I sat still for awhile, just focusing on my breathing. Once I had slowed down my heartbeat, I slowly got up. It's okay. It's going to be alright. If anything happens, all you have to do is move somewhere else. The question is where.

Before I had settled here, I had checked out a couple of places. One of my favorite places was this cave with a huge pool of water in the middle. It seemed so... Mystical. The best part was that I had checked it out at night and the stars and moon were reflected by the water. I'm pretty sure I stared at it for a really long time.

The problem is that the scent of cats was rather fresh, and I was nervous that I might get discovered easily.

If anything happens, I'll go there. I took in a deep breath to calm down my nerves. Throughout these last months, I've faced death itself. I can handle someone finding out this hiding place.

I shouldn't have flipped out so hard. I shouldn't have been so surprised. But, Blaise has always made me lose my cool. It's been like that since the beginning. It might be a crush, or just the fact that he's one of the cutest guys in school, but I've always felt much more panicky. And not just him. I've gotten panicky when I'm near quite a number of guys.

I stood up and looked around for the biggest tree in the area. My eyes scanned the area. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope... YES! My eyes landed on a nice, tall, solid oak. I smiled and quickly bounded over to the tree. I got up on my hind legs and dug my claws into the wood. With a bit of effort, I managed to climb up the tree to a sturdy branch. I lay down on it and looked at the cave.

I don't know how long I waited in that tree. Hours passed by. The sun went down and the moon replaced it. I felt my eyes getting heavy. Sleeping in a free probably isn't the safest thing, but I don't want to risk going on the ground and probably getting discovered. Besides, Katniss Everdeen did it when she was a human. I bet I can do it as a cat. Plus, I've had to sleep in worse places.

I laid down on the branch on my stomach. There were a couple of branches nearby, so if I fell I would get a bit of a warning. I took in a couple of slow breaths and closed my eyes, expecting dreams of flowers and bright sunny skies.

I was so wrong.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Dark, tall trees shot up from the ground, their leaves blocking the sky. I shivered.

"I would have thought that you would have expected this by now," said a voice.

"Shut up, Hawkfrost. Is it a crime to be uncomfortable in the dark?" I spat. I turned my head in the direction I heard his voice, fur bristling.

"I would think that after a couple of days of training, you would be to conceal your unease," he replied, his voice coming from somewhere else. I whipped around, trying to locate him. I could sense the smirk that was on his face; he was enjoying this. "You're much too pampered and soft. Fortunately, I'm going to help you with that. When I'm through with you, you'll be a better fighter than three Clan warriors."

I wish I could tell him that the only thing that he was doing was giving me information that I would tell to his enemy. It's a surprise that he hasn't figured it out yet. I have been very lazy with training. I don't have the inspiration to learn anything.

So far, I've been failing my destiny miserably.

Hawkfrost emerged from the shadows, his bright blue eye full of joy. I looked at him warmly. What's got this guy so frigging happy? "Uh... Shit... Why are you-"

"Come with me, Avalon. I have someone that I want to show you." I blinked. Who the hell would he want to show me? I curled my tail and followed him through the shadowy forest. As we trekked through the forest, I wondered who he would show me. Probably some leader cat. Maybe I can ask this said leader cat some questions and gain some useful information.

He finally lead me to this sort of patch of land that had almost no trees. However, the branches of the trees surrounding it were very long, so there was no sky. Right in the smack-dab middle of this place was the person that Hawkfrost wanted me to meet.

It wasn't a leader.

I had to blink to make sure my eyes weren't lying. It just didn't seem to be true. Standing in front of me was no other than Stacey. To say I was surprised is nothing. I made some sort of sound. It was like some sort of strangled what?!

"Stacey?" I asked incredulously.

"Avalon?" she asked.

Yup, it was her.

She broke into a huge smile and bounced up to me. She pressed her muzzle in mine. "I'm so happy to see you! Isn't this place beautiful?"

I almost looked at her in sheer terror. Beautiful? Since when did Stacey like places like this? What was going on? Why was she here? And Blaise? Was he here too? Who else had they contacted?

"This is a beautiful meadow, isn't it, Avalon?" said Hawkfrost. "Looks of lush green grass, beautiful flowers, a sunny sky. What else could anyone want?"

I nearly leapt up and attacked him. A delusion? That had her under a delusion? They were manipulating her? Dirty, dirty cheaters! What the hell is wrong with them?

Then I remember that this was literally cat hell. These guys have terrible morals. They are not past deceiving innocent people like Stacey. I shudder to think about all the other cats just like her.

"Yes," I replied, my voice clear and bright. I did my best to act sunny.

Stacey beamed. "Isn't it? I didn't that that there would be such a nice place in dreams!"

"Yup!"

Okay, that was a bit too much.

Stacey cocked her head and peered at me curiously. "Avalon? You okay?"

I shook my head. Stupid. You can't force it. You were never all that good at acting happy. "No, I'm fine."

Stacey didn't look convinced. However, she didn't push me. "I'm glad you like this place," she said cheerfully. "It's hard to come by such wonderful places likes this."

"It is," I said, doing my best to mean it. I hated this forest, I put I did my best to picture the meadow that Stacey thought that we were in. My stomach twisted. Poor Stacey. She was being tricked into becoming evil. I wish I could warn her, but I can't. Hawkfrost might suspect something if she left after she met me. I couldn't afford that.

Hawkfrost flicked his tail. "Looks my two apprentices get along rather well." Stacey beamed. I just nodded, my stomach feeling queazy. "I wish I could be in two places at once. Alas, I can't."

"What does that mean?" asked Stacey.

"Someone else will be overseeing your training today," he replied. Almost on cue, someone stepped out. He had a shiny black pelt that looked bit messy. He had a lithe shape; he was built for speed. However, it was eyes that impacted me the most. As far as I'm concerned, amber eyes were not supposed to look so cold and cruel.

The mysterious cat scanned me with his eyes, sizing me up. I felt super uncomfortable. It was like he was checking my weaknesses and strengths. His eyes almost bored right through me. I suppressed a shiver. Poor Stacey. I would hate to be stuck with this guy.

Once he was done inspecting me, his eyes fell on Stacey. The only way to describe the way his shone was hungry. Stacey laid her ears back, terror written all over her face. She looked up at Hawkfrost, her mouth open in a silent plea. He merely shrugged indifferently. "Good to know that you already fear him. He is one of our top warriors."

She trembled. She looked up at him weakly. "No... I can't... You don't... He is..."

Hawkfrost softened his eyes. "Don't worry. He's on strict orders to not do any funny stuff." To support what the blue-eyed tabby had said, the black cat nodded. However, he still had that hungry glint in his eyes which made that nod look insincere.

"Why doesn't the black cat train me?" I asked.

Hawkfrost tilted his head. "Tigerstar's orders"

Shit. Tigerstar's is the bastard that calls the shots around here. I looked over at Stacey and shot her a sympathetic and an apologetic look. She smiled slightly and shrugged. Her eyes told me that she was almost expecting to the see the guy again.

"Alright then, it's settled," said Hawkfrost. He smiled slightly and motioned with his tail for the black cat to go to Stacey. The black cat didn't even hesitate. He padded over to her and sat down. Even though there was a space between them and he wasn't doing anything to her, Stacey's fur stood on end. She kept glancing fearful over at him.

"I wish you two luck," said Hawkfrost, padding back to me. He laid his tail on my shoulder and kept on walking. I padded after him. Before the trees blocked my view, I looked back to check on them. Stacey was saying something to him in a pleading way. He eyes were wide with terror. However, it didn't affect the other cat. He kept on shaking his head and angrily saying something back to her.

Suddenly, the trees blocked my view. I gulped and turned my head back to the front. "Hawkfrost? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you manipulating her?"

Hawkfrost stopped. I quickly scampered over to his side and sat down. He turned his icy blue eyes on me. "We need as many cats as we can get," he said coldly. "We will do whatever it takes to build up a big, strong army. "

"Why?" I asked.

"Revenge. Revenge on all those that did us wrong. Isn't that why you are here?" He looked at me straight in the eye.

"Yeah," I replied without a second's hesitation. "But, still..."

"Most of our warriors are cats that get not get treated right by the Clans. The black cat you saw, Breezepelt. He wants revenge on two cats in particular. We can give him that. We can satisfy that need."

"So everything around here run on the need for vengeance."

"Oh, it's so much more than just that." His eyes glinted evilly. "But, that's the basic idea."

I shivered involuntarily. I should have figured out by now. They aren't playing. They want revenge with a side of lots and lots of blood.

Evil.

Is this what I'm feeling now? How can people live with this feeling? Intoxicating? More like revolting. I hated the feeling that was coming off of him. Being someone that has spent her whole life in a Catholic school, I've only known goodness. I've been taught to retreat from this kind of thing. However, I can't. Not now. I have to get information from them. As much as I hate this feeling, these people, this place; I have to keep on going.

The evil light went out of Hawkfrost's eyes. He smiles slightly. "Come on. We have some training to do."

I couldn't concentrate. I just couldn't. Too many things were floating around in my head. Hawkfrost managed to knock me off my feet just by mildly sacking my head. Do you have any idea how humiliating that is?

When it was all over, Hawkfrost looked at me disapprovingly. "You're usually much better."

"Off day, I suppose," I said, trying to sound indifferent.

"You realize that there are others watching you," He said.

"Known that since you told me two nights okay."

"We expect flawlessness."

"Well, I'm so sorry for being flawed," I snapped. "And you can't say anything about yourself being flawless. As far as I'm concerned, you're dead. That has to be one of the biggest flaws anyone can have."

Anger flashed in his eyes. "Watch your words. The only reason I'm accepting it this time because it's your first time. I won't be so forgiving the time."

I don't need your pathetic forgiveness, I wanted to say. Instead, I held my tongue and looked at him angrily. He blinked and turned away from me. "Expect you to practice what I taught you today."

"Okay," I replied, not meaning it.

If he noticed my tone, he didn't show it. He padded away, leaving me alone.

My eyes shot open. The sunlight flittered through the leaves, making the light around me a share of green. I shook myself and stood up on my branch. My whole body ached.

Note to self: Do not sleep on trees.

I hopped down to the ground and sniffed around. There was no scent except mine. I relax. I had made it. Fortunately, I took my pill yesterday. No crazy transformation today.

Looks like Blaise hadn't told anyone that he saw me. Relief washed over me. My legs became weak and I fell to the ground. It's over. Nothing will happen to me. Nobody is going to find me.

"Who are you?"

Oh, shit.

Spoke too soon.

* * *

**Who might be the person that spoke to Avalon? *hint: it's a cat* ;) See if you can guess.**

**Hope to see you next week!**


	16. Chapter 15

**School.**

**Blame School.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this! :D**

* * *

**In Which More of Zachary's Past is Revealed**

The girl froze and immediately let out a fear-scent.

Shit. Was it a mistake to say hi?

"Who are you?"she asked carefully.

"Zachary," I replied.

Her fear-scent became even more pronounced. Maybe one of her ex-boyfriends had that name or something. She didn't smell like a WindClan or ThunderClan cat. Maybe she was from one of the other Clans Brambleclaw mentioned to me. However, she smelled like the forest around here. I'm just going to assume that she lives around here.

"Ava," she responded, not turning around. "My name is Ava."

"That's a very pretty name," I said smoothly. "I'd say that it suits someone as pretty as you, but I can't see your face. May you do me a favor and turn around so that I can see your face?"

She stiffened. Had I said something wrong? No, I couldn't have. This was a fool-proof pick-up line. At least, I hope it is.

"No."

"No? May I ask why not?"

"Because I don't trust you."

"Yet you trust me seeing your backside? I'm very sorry, but I don't see how that makes sense."

Ava sighed. "Can you just leave? I don't want to talk or see anyone right now."

I slowly walked towards her. "Is something wrong?" I asked her softly.

Her fur bristled. "Nothing is wrong. I just don't want to have to deal with a guy in this moment. So, could you just like, I dunno, leave?"

"If that's what you want," I said smoothly. I turned around and walked away, frustration eating my stomach.

Shit, what was going on? It felt like my whole world was crumbling down around me. When I talk to girls, most of them swoon over me. I've gotten so used to it that rejection is something new to me. Well, I've been rejected before. But, not with girls.

It seems that all this bad luck traces down to that day in the woods; the day I meet Stacey. She was the first girl that hadn't responded in a positive way. I had flirted and kissed her. She had recoiled and hit me with a frying pan.

And that's why she's been branded in my head. She was the first girl that rejected me in all my life.

I'll be honest with you, I hated her for a while.

Here are the reasons why:

1. She had hit me with a frying pan and rejected me.

2. She had been part of the group that had helped prisoners escape.

3. It was because of her I was starting to remember the past me.

I stopped under a pine tree and sat down. The past me... No... That doesn't describe him. The real me. Yeah, that's it. The real me.

The real me is quiet and humble. He always carries a camera around and takes pictures. He loves and cares for his family. He's kind. He can barely talk to girls without messing something up. He's gentle. He's sarcastic.

I looked at my paws miserably. How could I have changed so much?

Veronica.

It's all her fault.

Or is it mine?

I shook my head. No. I can't blame her. Or, can I? She's one that cheated. She's the one that left without a trace. She's the one that changed me. But, I was the one that overacted. I was one who allowed himself to be changed.

Why... why did it all have to be so complicated? I stared glumly at my paws. Why?

Why?

And why had Stacey been the one to reawaken my past? Why her?

Yeah, I thought that she was kinda cute when I first saw her. However, I've flirted much prettier girls than her, so she was supposed to be just another girl I'd flirt with. And, well, you saw how that turned out.

But, still. Why her?

I shook my head. There's no need to wrap myself up in those kind of thoughts. Later, maybe. Not now. I can't lose my cool now. Especially not now, since I'm in a competition for a girl's affections.

But... what if I do get her love? What do I do? Dump her? For some odd reason, that made my stomach feel queasy. Stacey was almost like an angel. It was hard to not like her just a little bit. I would feel kinda bad to just dump her.

I winced.

No. This is not okay. I can't start having thoughts like that. If I do get her love, I'll just dump her a while afterward. Since she'll be heart-broken, Blaise will comfort her, she'll fall in love with him. There, happily ever after.

Then why was the thought of seeing Blaise and Stacey as a couple make me feel jealous?

I shook my head. Screw emotions. Love is nothing. It's always been nothing. Veronica has showed me that.

However, does it mean that she was right?

I got up. I've been thinking too much. I have to do something else, something that won't make me think as much.

Hunting.

Yeah, I don't have to think while I'm hunting.

I walked to where I knew the prey was most plentiful. As I walked through familiar territory, I switched into hunter mood. I tasted the air. Just near where I was standing were three mice and a vole. Since the mice seemed to be the closest to each other, I decided that going for them would be the best choice.

I crouched down in a hunter's position and crawled to where the mice's scent was. As I got closer, I vaguely registered that someone else was around. I should have remembered that scent for later. I really should have stopped and really sniffed it. Maybe then Stacey wouldn't have suffered so much.

Maybe, just maybe.

At any rate, I simply shook the scent away and concentrated on the mice. I quickly found them and laid low, observing them. A pang of sadness hit me as I realized that this was a family. I watched as one of them scuttled around, collecting food. Another mouse was twitching it's whispers and licking the little mouse. The little mouse squirmed under his mother's tongue. I smile crossed my lips as I was reminded of a similar experience.

Just like that, I was flashed back to the day of my eighth grade graduation. I was looking at myself in the bathroom mirror. I looked okay, I suppose. The only problem was my hair. It was a simple thing, but you know how mothers are.

"Mom, I can do this by myself," I insisted. Either she was too consumed in her work to hear me or she chose to ignore me. I sighed. "Mom. It's okay. I look alright."

"Nonsense!" she said, combing my hair fiercely. I winced as she tugged at it harshly. "Alright it not okay. My baby boy has to look perfect!"

"Mom," I said more sternly. "It's okay. My friends-"

"I don't care about how your friends are going to look like. I want my little boy to look like young man." She stopped combing and sniffed. "My little boy is growing up."

I sighed, half in exasperation, half with love. I turned around and hugged her. "Don't worry, mom. I'll still always going to be your little boy."

Mom wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder. Even though I was only fourteen, I was a good three inches taller. However, this wasn't saying much, as she was short; she was around 5'3.

I took in a deep breath, readying myself for the question. "Mom?"

"Yes, Zach?"

"Is... Is Dad coming to my graduation?"

She winced. "Oh, sweetie. I-I don't know. He said he would come, but..." She shook her head. "Quinn, Lindsey, and I will be there."

I snorted. "So, he's not coming." Mixed feeling gnawed my stomach. Anger, because he was my dad and he might not show up at one of the most important points of my life. Sad, because he was my dad and he might not show up at one of the most important points of my life. Relief, because I wouldn't have to find out what new girl he got and hear him go on and on about her. And disappointed, because he had promised me that he would come.

Mom sighed and combed my hair harder. I winced in pain. Shit, this is really hurting me. I tried to read Mom's expression, but she had her poker face on.

Once she was down tearing my hair out of my scalp, she looked up at me with tearful eyes. She wiped away her tears and sniffed. I smile and hug her. "I love you, my baby," I heard her say softly.

"I love you too."

I blinked and I was back at the present, staring at a family of mice. I looked at them sadly, my heart feeling hollow. I can't kill these little guys. I can't. They all need each other. They all play a special role.

I looked at the little mouse.

_Be a good son_, I thought. _You'll regret it forever if you don't._

I gulped and some of the las conversation I had with Mom and Quinn played in my head:

"_ZACHARY! What is wrong with you?"_

_"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!"_

_"I'm trying to help you!"_

_"NO YOU'RE NOT! You're just making it worse!"_

_"Zachary! Your mother just wants to-"_

_"Shut the hell up, Quinn! I don't care! I don't give a shit!_"

I shook my head, trying to block the words out of my head. Guilt and regret made my heart heavy in my chest. I backed away from the mice.

Great, looking at mice is making me have flashbacks.

Wonderful.

What's next?

"Zachary?"

My heart leaped a bit. I turned around so fast, I tripped over my own feet and landed on the ground. I looked up to see Stacey, her eyes full of laughter. I couldn't help but wink at her. "Hey there, cutie."

"Cutie... That's a new one," she mused. She shook her head and I got up and quickly brushed my fur.

"Well, you sure are a cutie," I replied, smiling coquettishly.

She merely blinked and shrugged. It took all my effort to not slip my claws out and dig them into the ground. Did nothing faze this chick?

"Zachary, did something happen? You looked kinda sad before."

"Oh, it's nothing," I said breezily."Just thinking about how much I missed you." Stacey didn't take the bait. She kept looking at me with concern. My smile faded and I left a wall go down. I sighed. "No, I'm fine, really. Nothing I can't handle."

"I'm a girl. Do you know how many times I've ever heard that phrase?"

"Oh, plenty of times, I assume. But, I'm a guy. Whenever a guy says that it means that he can handle it."

"Does it really, Zachary?" she asked.

I thought about it. Well, I guess it means more that I'm too scared to tell anyone and that I feel alone. I guess it means the exact opposite. Even for guys.

I smiled. "It does."

Stacey still didn't look too convinced. She turned around and said, "If you need to talk about something, you can talk to me, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. As soon as the words left me my mouth, I realized that I really meant. If I had to trust anyone with my past, I would trust her.

I could almost see her smile. "See you around, Zachary," she said, before sprinting off.

As I watched her go, I felt something in my heart. Suddenly, I wanted to go after her. I wanted to chase her down and just spill everything inside of me. I wanted to release all cooped up feelings inside of me. Maybe she could give me advice.

However, I just stood there.

Now wasn't the time. I had been right before; I could handle this. For now, at least. Plus, I can't give my heart away so fast. That was a mistake I was not willing to make again. Although Stacey and Veronica are very different personality- wise, I don't think that I should trust her readily.

Maybe... Maybe I'll trust her later

* * *

**D'aww... 3 I hope you guys are starting to see why I really like Zachary. :3**

**Well, I'm hoping to post the next chapter next week. Wish me luck!**

**See you guys soon!**


End file.
